A través del Velo
by Ranum26
Summary: Harry se entrega a su muerte en el bosque prohibido, para conocer al creador de las Reliquias dándole la posibilidad de volver y cambiar la historia en marcha. Gris!Harry Poderoso!Harry HP/HG/FD/GD. M por violencia, 'lemons' y lenguaje.
1. Azrael

**Aclaraciones: La edad de entrada a Hogwarts será de 12 años, pero las edades de los otros colegios serán las mismas. El cambio de moneda de galeón a libras será de 10 a 1.**

 **Declaración de derechos: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling , así como sus personajes.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: AZRAEL**

—Harry Potter… —dijo en voz baja, una voz que se confundió con el chisporroteo del fuego—. El niño que sobrevivió.

Los mortífagos no se movían, expectantes; todo estaba en suspenso, a la espera. Hagrid forcejeaba, Bellatrix jadeaba y Harry, sin saber por qué, no pensó en Ginny, pensó en Hermione, la chica que se suponía que era su mejor amiga, solo para darse cuenta demasiado tarde que la quería, no en la forma de amiga sino la de compañera, la chica que podría albergar a sus hijos, la chica que le apoyó aun cuando todos lo habían abandonado en aquel cuarto año fatídico, aquella que le siguió a una trampa mortal en el fondo del Ministerio de Magia aun sabiendo que podría costarle la vida, pero sobretodo aquella chica que bailó en la tienda en la búsqueda de los malditos Horrocruxes cuando su mejor amigo los había abandonado en un arrebato de celos y hambre.

Las personas dicen que ven pasar toda tu vida en el momento de tu muerte, este no era su caso, vio lo que podía haber sido, niños correteando en una bonita casa de tres pisos con un precioso jardín, niños con ojos esmeraldas llamándole a jugar con ellos, pasar una tarde sentado contado historias de como era su tiempo en el castillo con sus amigos, como se conocieron, como llegaron a enamorarse… Una familia, su única esperanza para el futuro.

Voldemort había alzado la varita. Todavía tenía la cabeza ladeada, como un niño curioso, preguntándose qué sucedería si seguía adelante. Harry lo miraba a los ojos; quería que ocurriera ya, deprisa, mientras todavía pudiera tenerse en pie, antes de perder el control, antes de revelar su miedo…

Vio moverse la boca de Voldemort y un destello de luz verde, y entonces todo se apagó.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, para encontrarse sentado en una habitación de un blanco prístino delante de una mesa de madera negra robusta con un archivador de color naranja con su nombre y foto en la portada.

Volvió la cabeza para encontrar a un hombre mayor de tez oscura entrando por una puerta que juraría no haber estado ahí hace un momento. El hombre cerró la distancia que se encontraba desde la entrada para situarse detrás de la mesa para centrar sus ojos en Harry.

Harry recordó al hombre que tenia delante de él como un actor americano llamado Morgan Freeman, pero lo mas curioso de todo ello eran sus ojos, Harry no recordaba específicamente el color de ojos del actor, pero lo que si parecía claro era que dorados no eran, un color que se asemejaba al color mas puro del oro, el mismo color que los galeones recién acuñados, dandole un aspecto de misterio al hombre mayor parado frente a él.

-Harry James Potter, nacido el 31 de julio de 1980, hijo de James Charlus Potter y Lillian Joanne Evans, los cuales fallecieron el 31 de octubre de 1981 protegiendo a su único hijo, un noble sacrificio. Veo que has tenido un dura vida joven, criado por unos parientes intolerantes los cuales lo odiaban por el simple hecho de existir y por los celos alimentados por una hermana excepcionalmente dotaba para la magia, llegó a un nuevo mundo por el cual era conocido por un hecho ocurrido hace 12 años el cual no recordabas, para llegar a una escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

Harry se quedó allí viendo como el hombre abrió el archivador y empezó a leerlo con calma como si estuviera contando una historia para dormir a un niño.

—A los 12 años conoce a su primer amigo Ronald Billius Weasley, hijo de Artur Séptimus Weasley y Molly Leanne Prewett, el cual le introduce al mundo de la magia ganándose así su amistad. Posteriormente el 1 de octubre de ese mismo año salva a una niña atrapada en un lavabo de señoritas la cual había estado llorando debido a un comentario mordaz y malicioso de Ronald, llama Hermione Jean Granger, la cual posteriormente se convierte en su mejor amiga.

El hombre hizo una parada para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales resplandecían con un brillo que no supo distinguir, para volver a bajar la mirada una vez mas al archivo que tenia en la mano.

-Finalizando el curso escolar de 1992 se encontró con Tom Marvolo Riddle, hijo de Tom Riddle y Merope Gaunt, poseyendo a Quirinus Quirrell profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para terminar muriendo debido al noble sacrificio de Lillian Joanne al intentar estrangular a Harry James.

Harry no pudo dejar de poner una mueca ante el relato del hombre contando desde el punto de vista de un observador de como había matado un hombre, un hombre poseído, pero al fin y al cabo un hombre.

-Año escolar 1993, Harry James se encuentra con el elfo doméstico de la familia Malfoy, Dobby, el cual le advierte que el año escolar no es seguro y por lo tanto no debería regresar, intentando bloquear de todas las formas posibles que no llegue a Hogwarts.

Harry recordaba esa tarde cuando había conocido a Dobby en su cuarto saltando encima de la cama, y como había interceptado todas sus cartas para que no se sintiera cómodo y regresara a Hogwarts. Se había molestado cuando lo había averiguado pero más tarde se acordó como los había sacado de la mansión Malfoy y como había muerto intentado

sacarlos de allí con un puñal en el estómago cortesía de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Finalizando el año escolar encuentra el ser que había estado atacando la escuela y había petrificado a los estudiantes, un basilisco. Harry James averigua donde y como había estado cometiendo los ataques a los nacidos de muggles gracias a Hermione Jane y averigua quien estaba detrás de los ataques, Ginevra Molly Weasly, poseída por un Horrocrux de Tom Marvolo. Harry James logra rescatar a Ginevra Molly matando al basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-El año escolar de 1994 Sirius Orion Black, último vástago y heredero de la casa Black escapa de la prisión de Azkaban, donde había estado condenado durante 12 años por la traicíon a los Potter debido a ser el guardián del secreto del encantamiento Fidelio, para posteriormente descubrir que el guardián era la rata de Ronald Billius, el animago Peter Coralio Pettigrew.

Harry se lamentaba haber dejado escapar a la rata esa noche, para volver a reunirse con su amo y no poder vivir con Sirius como una familia, como deberían de haberlo sido los últimos 13 años tras la muerte de sus padres.

-1995, un año fatídico el cual conlleva la entrada de Harry James al denominado Torneo de los Tres Magos, únicamente permitido para los estudiantes mayores de edad, debido a la alta probabilidad de muertes. Las pruebas consisten en arrebatar un huevo de oro a un dragón en anidacion, rescatar a un rehén en el Lago Negro y conseguir la Copa superando unos obstáculos en un laberinto, la cual era un traslado que llevó como resultado a una muerte de un participante y la resurrección de Tom Marvolo, mediante a un ritual de magia muy oscura.

"Mata al otro", habían sido las palabras de Voldemort al llegar al cementerio de Little Hangleton para posteriormente seguir un rayo de luz verde y Cedric caer desplomado en el césped del cementerio rígido con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, mientras que la rata consiguió su sangre y poder resucitar a Voldemort.

-En 1995 Harry James sufre un desprestigio por parte de la comunidad mágica británica debido a la incapacidad de reconocer el retorno de Tom Marvolo y el miedo de ser arrebatado del puesto de Ministro de Magia de Cornelius Tiberio Fudge por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. El ministerio ante el temor del poder que ostenta Albus Percival Wulfric Brian decide vigilar la única escuela de enseñanza mágica en Gran Bretaña para inculcar en los jóvenes las políticas del ministerio mediante la incorporación de un nuevo profesor de Defensa, Dolores Jane Umbridge la cual aplicaba castigos físicos a los estudiantes, los cuales no estaban de acuerdo con el ministerio.

La frase "No debo decir mentiras" grabada en una cicatriz en su mano derecha corroboraba lo repugnante y vil que era esa mujer.

-En ese mismo año una visión de Tom Marvolo lleva a Harry James a creer que Sirius Orion está en peligro, resultando ser una trampa la cual lleva a la muerte de Sirius Orion a través del Velo.

Aun se sentía culpable por su estupidez por no haber llamado a través del espejo que Sirius le había regalado por Navidad para comunicarse y comprobar que estaba bien antes de lanzarse al Ministerio.

-1996, un año bastante normal exceptuando la muerte de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian a manos de Severus Tobias Snape y la entrada a Hogwarts de una docena de Mortífagos debido a las acciones de Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

Y por último 1997 Harry James, Ronald Billius y Hermione Jane se lanzan en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes de Tom Marvolo a lo largo de toda Gran Bretaña, donde Harry James descubre que es uno de ellos y se deja asesinar para deshacerse del ultimo de ellos.

Una historia interesante joven, no puedo ni imaginar como debes de haberte sentido a lo largo de todos estos años.

-Emm… Disculpe, pero ¿quien es usted? -preguntó Harry, con una mirada interrogante al hombre que había descrito su vida a grandes rasgos en los últimos 20 minutos.

-Perdón por mis modales, soy lo que ustedes los mortales llaman la Muerte, aunque sinceramente me gusta mas el nombre que mi Padre me dio, Azrael, un placer conocerte Harry James -dijo el hombre frente a él mientras extendía la mano.

-Pero yo a usted le conozco, lo he visto en algunas películas -dijo Harry mientras sacudía la mano que le ofreció.

-Sí, adopto caras para que la gente no se lleve una mala primera impresión al conocerme -dijo con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-¿Mala impresión? -preguntó con una nota de curiosidad en la voz.

Repentinamente la cara del hombre frente a él cambio a una calavera negra con las cuencas de los ojos vacías pero aun así brillando con el color dorado que antes resplandecía en la cara humana.

-Y-Ya veo -tartamudeó mientras retrocedía un poco atrás ante el cambio repentino.

-A eso me refería con una mala impresión, pero dejémonos de hablar de mi y centrémonos en ti Harry James, aquel que posee las Tres Reliquias otorgadas por mi a los hermanos Peverell -dijo Azrael mientras cambiaba otra vez a la cara humana.

-Así que sí existen! pero únicamente tengo 2, la capa y la piedra, la varita partenece a Voldemort cuando la robó de la tumba del Profesor Dumbledore -respondío Harry con un ceño fruncido.

-Te equivocas joven, la Varita de Sauco te pertenece a ti debido que desarmaste al ultimo propietario Draco Abraxas -aclaró Azrael.

-¿Draco? -preguntó con curiosidad Harry al no récordar cuando lo había desarmado, hasta que recordó como le había arrebatado las varitas en la mansión Malfoy-

Pero creía que se necesitaba matar al portador para ganar la lealtad de la varita.

-La gente tiende a tergiversar la historia una vez que el tiempo transcurre -respondió con un suspiro agotado- Como bien te dijo una vez el fabricante Ollivander la varita elige al mago, por lo que una vez derrotado o muerto se puede ganar su lealtad, aunque las personas tienden al efecto dramático de matar para prosigamos con lo que nos lleva aquí, como poseedor de las Reliquias se te da el derecho a repetir tu historia junto a tus almas vinculadas.

-¿Almas vinculadas? -preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, Padre crea a cada persona un alma gemela para completar su vida, así ocurre en las mayoría de las uniones entre parejas y mas allá de las almas gemelas están las llamadas almas vinculadas que consisten en la unión de dos almas en todos los sentidos.

-¿Quienes son mis almas vinculadas?

Azrael volvió al archivo con su historial para sacar un pergamino viejo con tres nombres en el:

Hermione Jane Granger

Fleur Isabella Delacour

Gabrielle Lerida Delacour

-¿Bromeas?, ¿cómo puedo tener tres almas vinculadas? -preguntó alzando la voz

-Padre nunca hace nada por casualidad, si tengo que hacer una conjetura sería que Padre tiene un gran destino para ti.

-¿En que consiste las almas vinculadas? -pregunto Harry, pero esta vez con un tono mas calmado.

-Consiste en un matrimonio hecho por Padre en todo derecho, pero como he descrito anteriormente es la completa unión en cuerpo y mente entre dos almas, para ello el Padre traslada una parte pequeña del alma en el cuerpo del otra alma vinculada -explicó Azrael.

-¿Pero en eso no consisten los Horrocruxes? -preguntó con extrañeza.

-No -aseguró Azrael- los Horrocruxes es una abominación, Padre destina una pequeña parte a cada uno, pero no aseguran la inmortalidad.

-Entonces porque cuando conocí a Hermione no ocurrió nada de los que has descrito -preguntó con escepticismo.

-Debido a que no la besaste -respondío con simpleza.

-Si que la besé, bueno mejor dicho ella me besó en la mejilla en el final de tercer año.

-Un simple beso en la mejilla no llega a conectar el alma de dos personas, para ello se tiene que besar a través de la boca. ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué los dementores absorben el alma a través de un beso por la boca? Es porque es el camino para llegar al alma de una persona.

-¿Pero que ocurre con ellas?, mientras que no se lo que ocurrió con Gabrielle, Hermione estaba en una relación con Ron y Fleur se había casado con Bill Weasley en la Madriguera y yo estaba en una relación con Ginny.

-Dime joven, no te parece extraño que repentinamente tras cinco años conociendo a Ginevra Molly empiezas a sentirte atraído por ella? O Hermione Jane la bruja mas inteligente de su generación empiece a sentir celos de Ronald Billius cuando es un joven perezoso, celoso y se pasa todo el día discutiendo con Hermione Jane? O Fleur Isabella que tras un año de conocer al joven William Charles se casen repentinamente?

Harry se quedó un momento pensando en lo que estaba dando a entender Azrael hasta que una repentina realización vino a su mente, la primera clase con el profesor Slughorn cuando olió la poción de amor, Amortentia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todos nosotros hemos estado bajo la influencia de una poción? -preguntó Harry con genuina irritación en su tono de voz.

-Puedo asegurarte que vosotros tres habéis estado bajo la influencia de la poción llamada Amortentia.

-¿Pero cómo? Amortentia no genera amor real, solo un encaprichamiento.

-Molly Leanne ha mejorado dicha poción, no hasta el punto de generar amor ya que es imposible pero si cierta dependencia a la persona destinada.

Harry quedó momentaneamente aturdido mientras que Azrael se quedó mirando el joven frente a él con una pizca de preocupación.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry finalmente- Cómo nos ha podido administrar la poción si pasábamos pocos días en verano durante los últimos siete años.

Azrael suspiró pesadamente mientras que revelaba lo que seria un nuevo punto de inflexión en la vida de Harry.

-Ronal Billius- dijo llanamente- Ronald Billius ha estado administrando a Hermione Jane y a usted desde el verano tras la muerte de Sirius Orión.

-RON! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE RON HA ESTADO DROGÁNDOME?! -vociferó Harry mientras se levantaba y anda arriba y abajo en la habitación.

-Se que es difícil de escuchar, pero lo que no entiendo es como puede seguir tu amistad a lo largo de los años.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Harry con enfado en su voz.

-Quiero decir que Ronald Billius es un amigo nefasto, celoso, egoísta y perezoso. Si no llegas a ser por tu oportuna intervención Hermione Jane hubiera muerto en su primer año, así como cuando os abandonó en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Harry se volvió a sentar mientras pensaba como su mundo preconcebido hacia cambiado a esto.

-¿Has dicho que puedo cambiar mi historia no? -preguntó en un tono frío.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo?

-Retrocediendo en el tiempo -respondió secamente.

-Hasta cuando?

-Hasta donde tu quieras, pero yo te recomendaría en tu cuarto año escolar, ya que tendrás la oportunidad de poder reencontrare con Fleur Isabella y Gabrielle Lerida.

-Que ocurre con las Reliquias?

-Te pertenecerán, pero eso no significa que las tendrás en tu posesión, para ello deberás conseguirlas cuando regreses.

-Recordaré todo lo que he vivido cuando vuelva?

-Sí.

-Y que ocurre con el Horrocrux de mi cicatriz? -pregunto con esperanza.

-Al llegar aquí se le ha cobrado el peaje de un alma, por lo que se puede considerar destruido. También debo decir que el Horrocrux estaba drenando tu núcleo mágico dejándote utilizar solamente una cuarta parte de tu poder.

-Y aun así era capaz de poder realizar magia como un mago promedio? -preguntó con incredulidad.

-La sangre Peverell siempre ha sido una la cual albergaba una gran cantidad de poder, así como lo hace Tom Marvolo.

-Estoy emparentado con Voldemort? -preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es, pero un pariente muy lejano, casi no se podría observar en el árbol genealógico.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, ya era terrible un psicópata estaba tras su muerte, para que además sea su familia.

-También voy a darte un consejo, Salazar Slytherin era un descendiente de los Peverell, comprueba en la Cámara de los Secretos el estudio personal de Salazar para entrenarte para lo que tienes que enfrentar -respondío Azrael mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Sígueme.

Harry siguió a Azrael hasta una habitación oscura iluminada únicamente por un arco de piedra de tres metros de altura por dos metros de ancho, en el cual se distinguía un fino velo translucido que no dejaba ver claramente la otra parte, el Velo de la Muerte.

-El Velo… -susurró Harry mientras miraba el arco de piedra.

-Veo que lo conoces, sí es el Velo, la otra parte da al mundo de los vivos, mientras que el del mundo de los vivos da aquí el mundo de los muertos, tú eres el primero en atravesar este en sentido contrario -respondió Azrael a la mirada en blanco de Harry.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós - contestó Harry apartando la vista del Velo para mirar a Azrael.

-Yo creo que es más un hasta luego, al fin y al cabo todos acabáis aquí -respondió Azrael en un tono jovial.

-P-Puedo hacerte una petición antes de irme por favor? -preguntó en un tono esperanzador.

-Sé lo que me vas a pedir y desafortunadamente no puedo concederte verlos, pero si pasarte un mensaje de ellos -respondió a un Harry decepcionado.

-Que mensaje me han dejado?

Azrael cambió la forma de la cara a una que conocía de las fotos que le había entregado Hagrid en su primer año, ante él se encontraba una mujer joven preciosa de no mas de 30 años con el pelo rojo brillante y unos ojos esmeraldas en los cuales se veía reflejados los suyos.

-Harry querido, sentimos mucho no haber podido estar contigo, nos has hecho muy orgullosos de lo que has hecho y en el hombre que te has convertido, pero sobretodo estamos orgullosos del hombre que serás, cuídate cariño y sabemos lo de tus almas vinculadas, cuidalas porque son lo más precioso que tendrás. Te queremos hijo.

Harry escuchó embelesado la voz de su madre la cual solamente había oido en sus pesadillas gracias a los recuerdos desesperados que le hacían recordar los dementores. Se dio cuenta que la voz de su madre era melodiosa y suave, como si le estuviera reconfortando y en cierta parte así era. Harry se secó las lagrimas que no se había dado cuenta que habían corrido a través de se cara mientras que Azrael una vez más cambió a la cara de Freeman.

-G-Gracias -respondió Harry con un tono de voz entrecortado.

-No hay de qué, joven -replicó en un tono de voz suave- es hora de volver Harry James, pero recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás.

Harry asintió en conformidad mientras avanzaba a través del Velo, pero esta vez hacia el mundo de los vivos.


	2. La Vuelta

**CAPITULO 2: LA VUELTA**

Cuando en la habitación de Ron, la señora Weasley lo zarandeó para despertarlo a Harry le pareció que acababa de acostarse.

-Es la hora de irse, Harry, cielo -le susurró, dejándolo para ir a despertar a Ron.

Harry buscó a tientas las gafas, se las puso y se sentó en la cama. Lo primero que se dio cuenta era que afuera aún estaba a oscuro y lo segundo que veía borroso.

-Que demonios…? -masculló mientras la señora Weasley levantaba a Ron.

-¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Fred, más dormido que despierto.

Harry se levantó y fue hacia al baño, cuando llegó cerró con pestillo y se volvió a su reflejo en el espejo. Lo primero que notó era su cicatriz, la cual ya no se notaba tanto y lo segundo eran sus ojos, verdes, brillantes, del color de la maldición asesina, del color de la muerte.

Se quedó un momento mirándose los ojos hasta que se redujeron su intensidad y se volvió a las gafas que llevaba en la mano, sopesando mentalmente como demonios veía perfectamente sin ellas puestas.

-Debe de haber sido la influencia del Horrocrux -dedujo finalmente.

Lanzando un pequeño hechizo para transfigurar los cristales en cristales sin graduación se las volvió a poner y volvió a la habitación de Ron, donde se vistió junto con los otros sin ninguna palabra entre ellos, ellos demasiado adormecidos para hablar y Harry pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Azrael acerca de Ron y su uso de Amortentia en él, Hermione y Fleur.

-Hermione -pensó mentalmente en su amiga a lo largo de los años- ¿debo decirle acerca de lo que había vivido, de lo que habían vivido?

Hermione no le creería en primera instancia asegurándole que se trataría de un sueño o de una pesadilla. No, debería esperar a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos y actuar en consecuencia para ellos.

Bajando por las escaleras se encontró a la señora Weasley removiendo el contenido de una olla puesta sobre el fuego, mientras que el señor Weasley, acomodado en la silla comprobaba lo que parecían un manojo de grandes entradas de pergamino. Levantó la vista cuando todos ellos entraron y abrió los brazos para que observaran la ropa. Llevaba lo que parecía un jersey de golf y unos vaqueros muy viejos que le venían algo grandes y que sujetaba a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero.

-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó dando una vuelta- se supone que vamos de incógnito, ¿parezco un muggle Harry?

-Sí -respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa - le queda bien.

-¿Dónde están Bill y Charlie y Pe... Pe... Percy? —preguntó George, sin lograr reprimir un descomunal bostezo.

-Bueno, van a aparecerse, ¿no? -dijo la señora Weasley, cargando con la olla hasta la mesa y comenzando a servir las gachas de avena en los cuencos con un cazo-, así que pueden dormir un poco más.

Harry miró con recelo el plato que le pasaba la señora Weasley sopesando las posibilidades de que le haya introducido la poción, aunque Azrael le había dicho que había comenzado la administración a partir del verano antes del sexto año, no confiaba en la mujer a la cual había llegado a considerar una figura materna.

Mientras que empezaba a comer su plato de gachas, seguía dandole vueltas como debía de afrontar todo lo que año escolar le deparaba, un ostracismo por parte de toda la escuela, una introducción a un torneo mortal y la resurrección de Voldemort.

 _-Debo evitar su vuelta -_ pensó mentalmente- _pero antes tendría que eliminar los restantes Horrocruxes._

Se oyeron unos pasos y Hermione y Ginny entraron en la cocina mientras que tomaban asiento y la señora Weasley les pasaban otro par de platos de gachas.

-¿Por qué nos hemos levantado tan temprano? -preguntó Ginny frotándose los ojos.

-Tenemos que coger un traslador -explicó el señor Weasley.

-¿Dondé está establecido? -preguntó Fred mientras acababa su su plato.

-En la cima de la colina de Stoatshead. Allí nos dirigimos ahora -concluyó el señor Weasley.

Harry recordaba el paseo hasta la colina de Stoatshead, que estaba un poco mas allá del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Una vez acabaron todos sus desayunos se dirigieron todos hacia el patio ía fresco y todavía brillaba la luna. Sólo un pálido resplandor en el horizonte, a su derecha, indicaba que el amanecer se hallaba próximo.

Caminaron con dificultad por el oscuro, frío y húmedo sendero hacia el pueblo. Sólo sus pasos rompían el silencio; el cielo se iluminaba muy despacio, pasando del negro impenetrable al azul intenso, mientras se acercaban al pueblo. Harry tenía las manos y los pies helados. El señor Weasley miraba el reloj continuamente.

Cuando emprendieron la subida de la colina de Stoatshead no les quedaban fuerzas para hablar, y a menudo tropezaban en las escondidas madrigueras de conejos o resbalaban en las matas de hierba espesa y oscura. A Harry le costaba respirar y se prometió a si mismo ponerse en forma para mejorar su resistencia pero la que peor estaba era Hermione, la cual llegó en último lugar a la cresta de la colina, con la mano puesta en el costado intentando calmar el dolor.

Harry le ofreció la mano, la cual ella agarró agradecida mientras calmaba su respiración.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa en su cara, que le hacía sentir un revoltijo de cosas en el estómago.

-Mejor -respondió ella a su sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo -jadeó el señor Weasley, secándose el sudor de las gafas- tenemos diez minutos para buscar el traslador.

Se desperdigaron para buscar. Sólo llevaban un par de minutos cuando un grito rasgó el aire.

—¡Aquí, Arthur! Aquí, hijo, ya lo tenemos.

Harry reconoció esa voz como la de Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric Diggory, el buscador de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

—¡Amos! —dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia el hombre que había gritado. Los demás lo siguieron.

El señor Weasley le dio la mano a un mago de rostro rubicundo y barba escasa de color castaño, que sostenía una bota vieja y enmohecida.

—Hola —saludó Cedric a todos.

Todos les devolvieron el saludo, mientras que los gemelos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. Aún no habían perdonado la victoria contra Hufflepuff en el partido que habían atacado a Harry los dementores.

Tras las presentaciones de todos ellos, y un irritado Harry tras los comentarios mordaces de Amos hacia la habilidad de Harry con la escoba, el señor Weasley les instruyó a coger el traslador.

—Tres… dos… uno… -habló el señor Weasley con una mano en el traslado y la otra en el reloj comprobando la hora.

Harry sintió el inminente tirón familiar de la aparición debajo del estómago, como si un gancho debajo del ombligo le tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible.

Tocó tierra con los pies. Hermione se tambaleó contra él, pero con sus reflejos de buscador de Quidditch, la agarró por la cintura antes de que cayera, mientras todos los demás acabaron en el suelo.

-Gracias —le dijo ella un poco ruborizada por su cercanía con él.

-No hay de qué —respondió Harry, ambos dejando escapar un ceño fruncido por parte de Ron mientras se levantaba y los veía separarse.

—Desde la colina de Stoatshead a las cinco y siete —anunció una voz monótona.

Harry se volvió hacia la voz para encontrarse a un par de magos de aspecto cansado y malhumorado, vestidos con un vano intento de parecer muggles ante la vestimenta presentada ante ellos. Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj grande de oro, el cual llevaba un traje de tweed con chanclos hasta los muslos mientras que su compañero que llevaba un recuento con los nombres llevaba una falda escocesa y poncho.

Mientras que el encargado de asignarles su parcela con la tienda de campaña, Harry se preguntaba como demonios los magos eran tan estúpidos para no prestar atención a como se vestían los muggles.

—Está a unos cuatrocientos metros en aquella dirección. Es el primer prado al que llegáis. El que está a cargo del campamento se llama Roberts. Diggory... segundo prado... Pregunta por el señor Payne —dijo finalmente el mago llamado Basil, mientras que se encaminaron por el páramo desierto.

Vagando hacia la tienda, Harry recordaba lo que sería la noche tras la final de la Copa del Mundo, como los Mortíferos causaron revueltas y destrozos hasta que Barty Crouch Jr. convocó la Marca Tenebrosa con su varita.

— _No está vez_ —aseguró mentalmente.

Se presentaron hacia el llamado Roberts, un muggle mientras consultaba la disponibilidad de la tienda.

Tienen una parcela allí arriba, al lado del bosque. ¿Sólo una noche?

—Efectivamente —repuso el señor Weasley.

—Déjeme a mi —le dijo Harry en voz baja hacia el señor Weasley tras sacar un fajo de billetes con libras.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Harry mientras le pasaba la cantidad de dinero solicitada para hospedarse.

Tras darle el cambio el señor Roberts les dio un plano del campamento mientras caminaban con dificultad ascendiendo por la ladera cubierta de neblina, entre largas filas de tiendas, las cuales la mayoría parecían casi normales mientras que algunas fracasaron en el intento tras colocar chimeneas, timbres o veletas en ellas u otras directamente parecían tan mágicas que no le extrañaba que los muggles encargados recelaran.

Llegando al borde del mismo bosque, en el límite del prado, había un espacio vacío con

el nombre "Weezly" en un pequeño letrero clavado en la tierra.

—¡No podíamos tener mejor sitio! —exclamó muy contento el señor Weasley—. El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no podíamos estar. —Se desprendió la mochila de los hombros—. Bien —continuó con entusiasmo—, siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está absolutamente prohibida. ¡Vamos a montar estas tiendas manualmente! No debe de ser demasiado difícil: los muggles lo hacen así siempre... Bueno, Harry, ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?

Harry con su experiencia tras la búsqueda con los Horrocruxes, montó la tienda en poco tiempo, tras un intento infructuoso de ayuda del señor Weasley con la maza y las piquetas.

Tras ello entraron todos en la tienda donde lo recibió lo que parecía un anticuado apartamento de tres habitaciones, con baño y cocina.

El señor Weasley cogió una tetera polvorienta y la observó por dentro.

—Vamos a necesitar agua…

—En el plano que nos ha dado el señor Roberts hay una fuente cercana —comento Harry sacando el plano— está al otro lado del plano.

—Bien, ¿por qué no vais por agua Harry, Hermione y tú? —El señor Weasley les entregó la tetera y un par de cazuelas—. Mientras, los demás buscaremos leña para hacer fuego.

—Pero tenemos un horno —repuso Ron—. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente...?

—¡La seguridad antimuggles, Ron! —le recordó el señor Weasley, impaciente ante la perspectiva que tenían por delante—. Cuando los muggles de verdad acampan, hacen fuego fuera de la tienda. ¡Lo he visto!"

Tras un breve vistazo a las habitaciones de las chicas, Hermione, un malhumorado Ron y Harry cruzaron el campamento con la tetera y las cazuelas.

Avanzando las filas de tiendas de campaña entraron en un área donde las tiendas estaban cubiertas de una espesa capa de tréboles, y daba la impresión de que unos extraños montículos habían montado de la tierra, hasta que oyeron sus nombres.

—¡Harry!,¡Ron!,¡Hermione! —exclamó Seamus Finnegan, su compañero de curato curso, sentado delante de su tienda con una mujer con un parecido a Dean, la cual debería de ser su madre y Dean Thomas, su mejor amigo.

Tras tener una pequeña conversación con ellos asegurando que estaban apoyando a Irlanda, se dirigieron hacia la fuente la cual estaba situada en la zona de Bulgaria, si las fotos del buscador de Bulgaria, Victor Krum, era un indicativo.

—Es Krum —explicó Ron en voz baja.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Krum! —repitió Ron—. ¡Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria!

—Parece que tiene malas pulgas —comentó Hermione, observando la multitud de Krums que parpadeaban, ceñudos.

—¿Malas pulgas? —Ron levantó los ojos al cielo—. ¿Qué más da eso? Es increíble. Y es muy joven, además. Sólo tiene dieciocho años o algo así. Es genial. Esperad a esta noche y lo veréis.

Harry no prestó atención a lo que Ron tenia que decir de Krum, de hecho estaba colocado en la cola de la fuente pensando en una excusa para acabar con la amistad de Ron, hasta que se le ocurrió que lo haría tras salir su nombre del Cáliz de Fuego, mientras iba a tener que mantener la calma teniendo al traidor a su lado.

Volviendo al campamento saludaron a rostros conocidos como el antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, que había fichado por el Puddlemere United, Ernie Macmillan un estudiante de cuarto de Hufflepuff y Cho Chang, el antiguo amor platónico de Harry.

Volviendo a la cabaña se encontraron con los gemelos y el señor Weasley, los cuales ya habían regresado tras reunir un poco de leña.

—Papá lo está pasando bomba con los fósforos —comentó Fred con una risa mientras veía al señor Weasley encender uno y verlo como se quemaba hasta que sacaba otro.

—Déjeme, señor Weasley —ofreció amablemente Hermione mientras encendía con éxito el fuego.

Al final consiguieron una buena fogata, y acababan de ponerse a freír huevos y salchichas cuando llegaron Bill, Charlie y Percy, procedentes del bosque.

—Ahora mismo acabamos de aparecernos, papá —anunció Percy en voz muy alta—. ¡Qué bien, el almuerzo!

Harry miró con una pequeña mueca de disgusto al Weasley recién graduado donde no pasó por alto a Hermione, la cual llevaba todo el día mirándolo de una forma que Harry no sabía explicar.

Mientras estaban comiendo el almuerzo, llegó otra de las personas que Harry aborrecía, Ludo Bagman, el cual llevaba una túnica larga de quidditch con gruesas franjas horizontales negras y amarillas, con la imagen de una avispa estampada en el pecho.

—El viejo Arthur! —dijo resoplando al llegar junto a la fogata—. Vaya día, ¿eh? ¡Vaya día! ¿A que no podíamos pedir un tiempo más perfecto? Vamos a tener una noche sin nubes... y todos los preparativos han salido sin el menor tropiezo... ¡Casi no tengo nada que hacer!

Harry se burló tras ver pasar detrás de él toda prisa un grupo de magos del Ministerio muy ojerosos, señalando los indicios distantes pero evidentes de algún tipo de fuego mágico que arrojaba al aire chispas de color violeta, hasta una altura de seis o siete metros.

Percy se adelantó apresuradamente con la mano tendida. Aunque desaprobaba la manera en que Ludo Bagman dirigía su departamento, quería causar una buena impresión.

Tras presentar a todos, llegó el turno de Harry, el cual nada mas mencionar su nombre a Bagman, reaccionó como todos lo hacían, dirigiéndose hacia su cicatriz. Debió de haber expresado su desagrado y su enfado porque Bagman bajó la mirada de una manera avergonzada.

—Éste es Ludo Bagman —continuó presentando el señor Weasley—. Ya lo conocéis: gracias a él hemos conseguido unas entradas tan buenas.

Bagman sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no tenía importancia.

—¿No te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta, Arthur? —dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo sonar en los bolsillos de su túnica negra y amarilla lo que parecía una gran cantidad de monedas de oro—.

—Yo no lo recomendaría —les dijo Harry en un susurro a los gemelos que se habían entusiasmado ante la forma de generar dinero fácil — es conocido por no pagar sus deudas.

Los gemelos se desinflaron ante las palabras de Harry, mientras que dejaron pasar la apuesta.

—¿Podría tomar un té con vosotros? Estoy buscando a Barty Crouch. Mi homólogo búlgaro está dando problemas, y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice. Barty sí podrá: habla ciento cincuenta lenguas.

—¿El señor Crouch? —dijo Percy, abandonando de pronto su tieso gesto de reprobación y estremeciéndose palpablemente de entusiasmo—. ¡Habla más de doscientas! Habla sirenio, duendigonza, trol…

—Todo el mundo es capaz de hablar trol —lo interrumpió Fred con desdén—. No hay más que señalar y gruñir.

—¿Sigue sin haber noticias de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo? —preguntó el señor Weasley, mientras Bagman se sentaba sobre la hierba, entre ellos.

Harry pensó en la llamada Bertha Jorkins, sabiendo que estaba muerta, ya que había sido ella la que le había contado a Voldemort el acontecimiento de la Copa de los Tres Magos y cómo había servido tras ello para crear el ultimo Horrucrux, Nagini.

Tras conversar con el señor Weasley se levantó para irse cuando apareció frente a ellos Barty Crouch Sr, el cual era un hombre mayor de pose estirada y rígida que iba vestido con corbata y un traje impecablemente la raya del pelo tan recta que no resultaba natural, y parecía como si se recortara el bigote de cepillo utilizando una regla de cálculo.

—Siéntate un rato Barty, ¿té? —pregunto Ludo señalando hacia la tetera.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer Ludo — respondió Crouch, con un toque de impaciencia— los búlgaros insisten que tenemos que colocarle otros doce asientos mas en el palco.

—Conque eso eso era que querían, pensaba que me estaba pidiendo doscientas aceitunas. ¡Qué acento!

Percy se acercó con una taza de té al señor Crouch mientras le preguntaba si deseaba uno.

—Sí —respondió con sorpresa— gracias Weatherby.

Fred, George y Percy se rieron por lo bajo mientras que Percy se ponía rojo como un tomate y volvía a donde había estado sentado.

—¿Así que has estado ocupado Barty? —pregunto Ludo jovialmente.

—Bastante—respondió Crouch secamente— No es tarea fácil organizar trasladares en los cinco continentes.

—Bueno, aun nos queda mucho que preparar, ¿verdad, Barty? —pregunto Bagman.

Crouch levantó ambas cejas a Bagman.

—Hemos acordado no decir nada hasta que todos los detalles…

—¡Detalles!, ¡detalles! —comentó en voz alta— Han firmado, ¿no es así? Se han mostrado conformes, ¿no es así? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que muy pronto estos chicos se enterarán de algún modo. Quiero decir que, como es en Hogwarts donde va a tener lugar…

Los gemelos y Ron dispararon la mirada rápidamente hacia el señor Weasley, el cual sacudió la cabeza.

—Ludo, te recuerdo que tenemos que buscar a los búlgaros —dijo de forma cortante el señor Crouch—. Gracias por el té, Weatherby.

—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió Bagman—. Estaréis conmigo en la tribuna principal. ¡Yo seré el comentarista! —Saludó con la mano; Barty Crouch hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, y tanto uno como otro se desaparecieron.

—¿Qué va a pasar en Hogwarts, papá? —preguntó Fred de inmediato—. ¿A qué se referían?

—No tardaréis en enteraros —contestó el señor Weasley, sonriendo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza hacia los eventos que sabia que iban a ocurrir muy pronto en Hogwarts.

Como avanzaba la tarde la emoción y la gente aumentaba en el camping, como una neblina que se había instalado allí.Al oscurecer, el aire aún estival vibraba de expectación, y, cuando la noche llegó como una sábana a cubrir a los miles de magos, desaparecieron los últimos vestigios de disimulo: el Ministerio parecía haberse resignado ya a lo inevitable y dejó de reprimir los ostensibles indicios de magia que surgían por todas partes.

Los vendedores ambulantes aparecieron a cada paso que caminaban, con bandejas o empujando carros con cosas como escarapelas luminosas con los colores de cada país ;sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones que rugían; banderas de ambos países que entonaban los himnos nacionales y figuritas de jugadores nacionales montadas en lo que parecía una Saeta de Fuego en miniatura.

—He estado ahorrando para esto todo el verano —le dijo Ron a Harry, el cual no le hizo ni caso, mientras caminaban con Hermione entre los vendedores, comprando recuerdos.

Ron compró uno de esos sombreros con tréboles que se movían junto con una réplica de Viktor Krum en la Saeta de Fuego. Harry se acercó a un puesto donde se exhibían lo que parecían unos prismáticos con unos botones y ruedas, omniculares. Harry pagó por dos, uno para él y otro para Hermione mientras que se lo entregaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó cogiendo uno de ellos del puesto.

—Son omniculares —explicó el vendedor con entusiasmo—. Se puede volver a ver una jugada... pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer un análisis jugada a jugada. Son una ganga: diez galeones cada uno.

—Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he comprado —reconoció Ron, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el sombrero con los tréboles que se movían y contemplando los omniculares con ansia.

Harry le pasó el otro que había pagado mientras Ron lo miraba con una expresión de anhelo, mientras Harry hacia que no se daba cuenta.

—¿Puedes cogerme uno Harry? —le preguntó Ron— te lo pagaré cuando vuelva a casa.

—No, no deberías haberte comprado el gorro —respondió Harry mientras se giraba y se alejaba camino a las tiendas.

—¿Y por qué a Hermione sí? — contraatacó el pelirrojo con la cara tan roja como su pelo.

—Lo que haga con mi dinero Ron, es asunto mío

Hermione siguió a Harry mientras Ron la seguía murmurando algo ininteligible. A Hermione también le resultaba raro que Harry no le había comprado uno a Ron, sobretodo tras la actitud de total indiferencia que le había estado dando a Ron durante todo el día. Se preguntaba que le había hecho Ron a Harry para tratarle con esa actitud, y se dijo que se lo preguntaría mas tarde cuando estuvieran solos.

Con los bolsillos menos abultados y Ron en estado de humor pésimo llegaron a la tienda, donde Bill, Charlie y Ginny llevaban escarapelas verdes, y el señor Weasley tenía una bandera de Irlanda.

Y entonces se oyó el sonido profundo y retumbante de un gong al otro lado del bosque, y de inmediato se iluminaron entre los árboles unos faroles rojos y verdes, marcando el camino al estadio.

Cogiendo todo lo que habían comprado y, siguiendo al señor Weasley, se internaron a toda prisa en el bosque por el camino que marcaban los faroles. Oían los gritos, las risas y los fragmentos de canciones de los hinchas de los equipos hasta que llegaron a un estadio colosal.

—Hay asientos para cien mil personas —comentó el señor Weasley en voz alta—. Casi quinientos funcionarios han estado trabajando para levantarlo y configurando los hechizos para mantenerlo y poner hechizos repelentes de muggles —dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la entrada mas cercana donde les esperaba una bruja.

—¡Asientos de primera! —dijo la bruja del Ministerio apostada ante la puerta, al comprobar sus entradas—. ¡Tribuna principal! Todo recto escaleras arriba, Arthur, arriba de todo.

Mientras subían por las escaleras del estadio, Harry observaba la inmensidad del estadio, cien mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en el estadio global. Todo estaba envuelto en una misteriosa luz dorada que provenía del propio estadio. Llegaron a la final de la escalera y se encontró en una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol.

Observando alrededor para comprobar con quien compartían la tribuna, observó a una pequeña criatura sentada en la antepenúltima butaca de la fila de atrás, Winky, la elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch Sr. , con el asiento contiguo vacío, o aparentemente vacío ya que Harry sabía que se encontraba Barty Crouch Jr. bajo una capa de invisibilidad y una maldición Imperius colocada por su padre.

Harry se sentó en un asiento junto a Hermione y al otro lado de Charlie mientras sacaba sus omniculares y se puso a jugar con ellos, mientras Hermione leía el programa de los eventos del partido.

—Antes de comience el partido habrá una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos —leyó en voz alta.

—Eso siempre es digno de ver —dijo el señor Weasley —. Las selecciones nacionales traen criaturas de su tierra para que hagan una exhibición.

Durante aproximadamente la siguiente media hora los asientos reservados en tribuna se fueron llenando, mientras que el señor Weasley y Percy se levantaban y estrechaban las manos a magos que suponía que eran importantes. Cuando llegó el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, Percy le hizo una reverencia tan exagerada que se le cayeron las gafas y las tuvo que arreglar con un encanto reparador. El Ministro saludó a Harry como si fuera un viejo amigo, mientras que Harry le devolvió el saludo de una manera formal. El Ministro les presentó a los magos que le acompañaban, el Ministro de Magia búlgaro y lo que Harry suponía que eran sus asesores.

Tras las formalidades presentándose a ellos, el Ministro Fudge exclamo:

—¡Ah, ahí esta Lucius!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron rápidamente, mientras que el nombrado junto a su mujer Narcissa y su hijo Draco se encaminaban hacia los tres asientos vacíos en la segunda fila.

—¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.

—¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estas? —saludó Fudge con una sonrisa e inclinándose hacia la señora Malfoy — les presento al Ministro de Magia búlgaro, el señor Oblansk…, Obalosk…, bueno algo así —dijo mientras señalaba al Ministro de Magia búlgaro — y supongo que ya conoces a Arthur Weasley.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, recordando la ultima vez que se habían conocido habían terminado por los suelos revolcándose. Los fríos ojos de Malfoy recorrió al señor Weasley y luego a la fila en la que estaban sentados.

—Por Dios, Arthur —dijo con suavidad—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado con solo la casa.

—Por lo menos no ha matado o torturado a nadie para conseguirla —respondió Harry entre dientes lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase Malfoy pero no Fudge.

Hermione y el señor Weasley le dieron una mirada de asombro mientras que el señor Malfoy le dio una mirada de muerte.

Con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley mientras continuaba caminando hacia su asiento. También Draco les lanzó una mirada de desprecio mientras seguía a sus padres.

—No deberías haberle dicho eso —susurró Hermione tras sentarse en su asiento contiguo junto a Harry.

—No he dicho ninguna mentira —respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras le daba una sonrisa presumida que le hizo rodar los ojos.

Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegaba a la tribuna principal como si fuera un indio lanzándose al ataque de un fuerte.

—¿Todos listos? —preguntó. Su redonda cara relucía de emoción como un queso de bola grande—. Señor ministro, ¿qué le parece si empezamos?

—Cuando tú quieras, Ludo —respondió Fudge complacido.

Ludo saco su varita, se apuntó a su garganta y dijo:

— _¡Sonorus!_ —habló con su magnificada mediante la magia— ¡Damas y caballeros, es un honor para mi presentar la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch!

Los espectadores rugieron y aplaudieron mientras coreaban sus distintos himnos nacionales y ondeaban las banderas de los paises. El panel enfrente de ellos se iluminó y mostró: Bulgaria 0 — Irlanda 0.

—Y ahora, sin mas dilación, es un placer que les presente a… ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

—Me pregunto que habrán traído —dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose en su asiento— ¡Son veelas!

Harry ya sabia lo que eran las veelas, pero no por ello no se maravilló ante lo preciosas que eran esas mujeres, o técnicamente medio humanas. Harry recordó de un libro que las veelas descendían de las sirenas, seres mitológicos de la cultura griega, famosos por su belleza y por embaucar a marineros en costas rocosas, pero también sabia que cuando se enojaban se transformaban en lo mas parecido a una arpía, donde su rostro se convertía en algo parecido a la cabeza de un ave con picos largos y filosos y con largas plumas que nacen de sus hombros, mientras que podían lanzar fuego con sus manos.

Las veelas se pusieron a bailar y mientras que los demás se disponían a hacer estupideces con tal de poder impresionarlas, como la que Ron estaba intentado hacer dada su postura como si fuera a saltar de un trampolín , Harry se quedó pegado en su asiento sin verse afectado, ganando una mirada aprobatoria de Hermione.

La musica cesó y el estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta ante la retirada de las mascotas de Bulgaria, mientras tanto, Ron hacía trizas, sin darse cuenta, los tréboles de su sombrero. El señor Weasley, sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él para quitárselo de las manos.

—Lo lamentaras cuando veas las mascotas de Irlanda —le dijo.

—¿Eh? —musitó Ron, mirando con la boca abierta a las veelas, que acababan de alinearse a un lado del terreno de juego."

Hermione chasqueó fuerte la lengua y tiró de él para que se volviera a sentar.

—Y ahora —bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman— tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda!

En aquel momento, lo que parecía un meteoro de color oro y verde entró al campo disparado, dando una vuelta completa al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos separándose y situándose cada uno en un extremo del campo. Repentinamente se formó un arcoíris que se mantuvo durante unos segundo para volver a unirse y formar un trébol gigante formado por pequeñas personas, leprechauns.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Hermione, cuando el trepo se elevó sobre el estadio dejando caer pesadas monedas de oro que rebotaban en los asientos y golpeaban a los espectadores en la cabeza .

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¡demos una calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria! Con ustedes... ¡Dimitrov!

Una figura vestida de escarlata entró tan rápido montada sobre el palo de su escoba que sólo se pudo distinguir un borrón en el aire. La afición del equipo de Bulgaria aplaudió como loca.

—¡Ivanova!

Una nueva figura hizo su aparición zumbando en el aire, igualmente vestida con una túnica de color escarlata.

—¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Krum!"

—¡Es él, es él! —gritó Ron mientras se levantaba de su asiento para obtener una mejor visión del jugador búlgaro.

Krum era como Harry lo recordaba, delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva y cejas negras muy pobladas. Se asemejaba a una enorme ave de presa.

—Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de quidditch de Irlanda! —bramó Bagman—. Les presento a... ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!, ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Lynch!

Siete borrones salieron disparados hacia el aire al entrar en el terreno de juego. Harry ajustó sus omniculares para ralentizar los movimientos de los jugadores.

—Y por último, llegado desde Egipto, nuestro arbitro, el aclamado Presimago de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch: ¡Hasán Mustafá!

Caminando a paso ligero entró al terreno de juego un hombre delgado, pequeño y totalmente calvo excepto por el bigote vestido con una túnica dorada. Dejó la caja de madera que sujetaba en el suelo y procedió a dejar sueltas todas las pelotas, la quaffle de color rojo, las dos bludgers negras y la snitch dorada y tras ello monto en su escoba y sopló el silbato.

—¡Comienza el partido! —bramó Bagman— Todos despegan de sus escobas y es Mullet quien tiene la quaffle, ¡Troy!, ¡Moran!, ¡Dimitrov!, ¡Levski!

El partido era uno de alto nivel tal y como recordaba, los cazadores de Irlanda eran espectaculares mientras que los búlgaros se dedicaban mas a defender y conseguir que su buscador rápidamente consiguiese la snitch. El partido transcurrió tal y como lo recordaba pero no por ello dejaba de ser igual de emocionante como lo fue la primera vez.

Tras el Amago de Wronski por parte de Krum, y la caída por parte del buscador de Irlanda, Lynch, no volvió a su máximo rendimiento, lo cual contrastaba con el juego que estaban realizando el equipo de Irlanda. Tras unos quince minutos Irlanda consiguió marcar diez veces mas situando el marcador a cierto treinta para Irlanda y diez a Bulgaria.

El partido no acabó sin incidentes debido a la pelea entre las mascotas de los dos equipos rivales, pero finalmente el marcador se resolvió Bulgaria 160 ; Irlanda 170, cogiendo Krum la snitch.

Volviendo todos hacia la tienda de campaña se vieron rodeados por la multitud que abandonaba el estadio. El aire de la noche llevaba hasta ellos estridentes cantos mientras volvían por el camino iluminado de farolas. El aire de la noche llevaba hasta ellos estridentes cantos mientras volvían por el camino iluminado de farolas. Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda casi nadie tenia sueño, menos Harry que sabia que había que despertarse dentro de pocas horas tras el ataque por parte de los Mortífagos. Mientras que los otros se quedaban en una discusión acerca del partido Harry se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y que quería irse a dormir.

—¿Qué te ocurre con Ron, Harry? —preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien, la de Hermione.

—No me ocurre nada —respondió Harry con simpleza, mientras se ponía el pijama ante una avergonzada Hermione que se dio la vuelta.

—Podías avisarme que te ibas a cambiar —habló de espaldas a él.

—Oye que has sido tu la que has venido a mi cuarto —respondió con una pequeña risa.

—Pero enserio Harry, ¿qué ocurre entre vosotros dos?, me he dado cuenta que has tenido una actitud indiferente con él a lo largo del día.

—Hermione, te contaré lo que me pasa pero ahora no, estoy cansado —contestó mientras se acercaba y le cogía de las manos— ¿confías en mi?

Hermione le miró extrañado por la pregunta.

—Te confiaría mi vida —respondió honestamente.

—Confía en mi y te diré todo lo que pasa cuando esté listo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió un poco a regañadientes ante la negativa a decirle que le ocurría.

—Hermione —dijo Harry suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella mientras le daba un abrazo— eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco por serlo.

Hermione se quedó aturdida ante en la repentina muestra de afecto por parte de Harry, él jamas había iniciado el contacto, pero se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto, tan… segura que cuando se apartó de ella sintió como que le faltaba algo.

—Y ahora voy a dormir o a menos que quieras hacerlo conmigo te recomendaría que te fueras —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó ante la implicación de Harry de dormir juntos, pero no podía dejar de admitir que no le importaría hacerlo entre sus brazos tal y como las pequeñas mariposas que sentía en el estómago le decían que lo hiciera.

Deseándole unas buenas noches se marchó hacia la cama pensando como de bien se había sentido tenerla en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por las reviews y los favoritos, os insto a comentar si os gusta o no la historia para darme un poco de motivación aunque mi intención es acabarla. Dicho esto decir que acepto sugerencias para el tratamiento con respecto a Dumbledore, mi intención es hacer que Harry no confíe plenamente en el, pero seguirá siendo bueno. Por último aclarar que la historia** **seguirá el canon mientras que poco a poco se alejará de él tras finalizar el cuarto año.**

 **Sin más, decir que el siguiente capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Fleur y su primera interacción con Harry.**

 **Un abrazo a todos.**

 **Ps: Comentad si quereis capítulos mas largos, mas cortos o de esta longitud.**


	3. Delacour

**CAPITULO 3: DELACOUR**

La mansion Delacour se alzaba imponente en un pueblo a las afueras de Aviñon, una ciudad y comuna francesa de no mas de cien mil habitantes, por lo que la mansión gozaba de tranquilidad a lo largo de todo el año, añadido además a las agradables temperaturas que vivían, hacía de la zona de un excelente lugar para vivir.

Tres plantas conformaban la mansión, donde la planta principal consistía en un gran hall donde recibir a los invitados, bien por la puerta o por polvos Flu como estaba destinada la gran chimenea negra que aguardaba a un lado del hall, la cual contrastaba con el suelo y las paredes de un blanco puro. Más allá del hall, la planta albergaba un salón espacioso conformado por una gran mesa destinada a albergar las comidas y un poco mas apartado un par de sillones enfocados hacia un gran televisor colgado por encima de un brasero. La última planta albergaba el despacho personal de Sebastian Delacour, jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de Francia, y según fuentes no oficiales el siguiente Ministro de Magia francés.

Fleur Delacour se encontraba en su habitación en la segunda planta, decorada elegantemente entre los colores rojos y blancos dandole un aspecto exótico, mirando fijamente su reflejo, el cual le respondió con la mirada de una joven alrededor de 17 años con unos ojos azules cian con unas pequeñas motas de color gris, que junto con su pelo rubio platino recogido en una cola de caballo y su excelente figura gracias a su ascendencia veela, le hacia parecer como un ángel destinado a la tierra.

-¿Fleur, estás lista? -preguntó una voz desde fuera de su cuarto- papá dice que el traslado sale en unos quince minutos.

-Si, ya estoy -respondió Fleur mientras se alejaba de su espejo de pie colocado a un lado de la habitación y abría la puerta- vamos Gabby.

Gabrielle Delacour era la hermana de Fleur, y ella junto como su madre y su abuela eran veelas, serán mitológicos remanentes de las sirenas de la cultura griega que embaucaban a los marineros a su perdición. Gabrielle era una adolescente de 15 años que iba a comenzar su quinto año en la Academia Mágica de Beauxbatons, con unos ojos grises preciosos, herencia de su padre, y unas pulgadas mas baja que Fleur, pero en vez de desmentir a su belleza, le hacia parecer una muñeca intocable.

Ambas llegaron a la planta principal donde les esperaban sus padres Sebastian y Apolline Delacour. Sebastian era un hombre alto, bien construido, con una barba rasurada que junto a sus ojos grises penetrantes parecía que podía leer el alma de las personas. Apolline era la versión mayor de Fleur y Gabrielle, con su mismo cabello rubio platino, pero que las diferenciaba mediante unos ojos azules profundos.

-¿Lo tenéis todo listo, chicas? -les pregunto Apolline al verlas bajar por las escaleras.

-Sí, mamá -respondieron ambas al unísono con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que llegar primero a mi oficina en el Ministerio y a partir de ahí cogeremos un traslador que nos llevará al lugar donde se celebra la Copa del Mundo -dijo Sebastian, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y tiraba unos pocos polvos de color verde.

-Tu primero querida, espera a las niñas y después voy yo -dijo Sebastian a Apolline mientras le pasaba un bote con un poco de polvos Flu.

Apolline cogió un poco y dijo en voz alta y clara:

 _-Ministère de la Magie -_ y tras un fogonazo de luz verde desaparecio de la chimenea.

-Vamos niñas ahora vosotras -les instó Sebastian a su dos hijas.

Tras otros dos fogonazos era su turno para llegar al Ministerio de Magia francés. Llegó a un amplio despacho con grandes archivadores donde se almacenan casos y casos de magos y sus irregularidades ante la ley, junto a una mesa de caoba con una pila de archivos por revisar, que le daría un dolor de cabeza cuando volviese del periodo de vacaciones que se había tomado. Haciendo una señal para que su familia le siguiera salió de su oficina hacia el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos ubicado en la segunda planta. Esperaron hasta que un ascensor les llevara a la Oficina de Trasladores donde había concertado una cita con Theo Appin, jefe de la Oficina de Trasladores.

-Buenos dias Theo -saludó Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano a Theo.

-Buenos dias Sebastian -devolvió el saludo Appin mientras le estrechaba la mano- y esta debe de ser tu preciosa familia, ¿con quién tengo el placer de conocer?

-Mi esposa Apolline y mis hijas Fleur y Gabrielle -les presentó el señor Delacour.

-Encantado de conocerlas -respondió respetuosamente Appin, mientras se daba la vuelta a buscar el traslado en un cajón de su escritorio-. Aquí tienes Sebastian, parte dentro de un minuto -dijo mientras les pasaba una pluma.

-Gracias Theo, nos vemos -respondió el señor Delacour tras pasar la pluma a su familia y sintió el tirón familiar del gancho tras su ombligo.

Tras ello aparecieron en un páramo desierto donde se suponía que iba a albergar la Copa del Mundo. Todos se dirigieron a la bruja situada al frente para preguntar por su hospedaje.

-Señor Delacour, su tienda está en el cuarto prado, pregunte por el señor Jackson - la bruja con una voz monótona.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el cuarto prado, mientras observaban el intento de pasar desapercibidos de los magos de todas partes. Al fin divisaron a un hombre que estaba indicando la posición a otros magos en la zona mientras intentaban pagar con galeones. Fleur soltó una pequeña risa al ver la mirada nerviosa del mago que intentaba pagar con galeones, pero cesó abruptamente y se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto tras girarse y mirarla con ojos vidriosos y con la boca abierta.

Fleur odiaba la mirada anhelo que tenían la gran mayoría de hombres por culpa de su encanto veela, ella se enorgullecía de su aspecto pero odiaba que la mirasen como un trozo de carne destinado a saciar la lujuría. Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla lo cual le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Llegó su turno en el la cola y tras pagarle el hospedaje al señor Jackson, les dio un mapa de la zona y las indicaciones para llegar a su tienda, tras lo cual dejaron atrás al muggle.

Mientras caminaban destino a su tienda se encontraron las mismas miradas por parte de los hombres, las cuales estaban poniendo de mal humor, ya que también iban dirigidas a su hermana Gabrielle, ella podía pasar sus miradas pero si se les ocurría pensar en tocar a Gabby les enseñaría su otra parte de la herencia.

-Está bien querida, ya sabíamos que nos íbamos a encontrar con esto -comentó su madre en un intento de mitigar el mal humor de su hija mayor.

-Pero aun así no quita que nos miren como meros trozos de carne -respondió entre dientes Fleur- podrían haber mas hombres como papá.

-Tu padre es un caso raro -dijo con un suspiro- y espero que encuentres alguien tan especial como lo es tu padre para mi.

-Ojalá mamá, ojalá -dijo con un suspiro derrotado.

Fleur pensó en las historias de como se habían conocido sus padres y no podía dejar de soñar en tener una historia como la de ellos. Su padre conoció a su madre tras un congreso celebrado en Suiza, donde se celebró un pequeño baile tras el congreso. Su madre le contó que todos los hombres en la fiesta se le quedaron mirando con esa expresión vidriosa en los ojos que tanto la incomodaba, y su padre suponiendo de su herencia se apiadó de ella y la sacó a un pequeño balcón para tomar un poco el aire, donde conversaron durante toda la noche. Tras esa pequeña pequeña fiesta ambos tuvieron un buen tiempo juntos mientras que se conocían hasta que finalmente tres años después se casaron.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no se dio ni cuenta que habían llegado a su tienda de campaña, la cual estaba ampliada mágicamente y dentro albergada lo que parecía un pequeños apartamento de 70 metros cuadros de dos habitaciones un baño y una cocina, totalmente amueblado.

-Dejad vuestras cosas en las habitaciones -les dijo su padre mientras sacaba unos pequeños baules reducidos mágicamente de su bolsillo.

Fleur y Gabrielle se dirigieron hacia su habitación la cual estaba decorada con un color crema, y que contenía dos camas en estilo litera y un escritorio equipado con pergaminos y tinta y pluma. Tras descargar su equipaje volvieron al salón donde les esperaban sus padres.

-Tu madre y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el campamento antes de que comience el partido, si os marcháis os quiero aquí una hora antes del partido, ¿entendido?-les dijo su padre.

-Si, papá -respondieron las dos.

Con un beso a cada una sus padres se despidieron de sus hijas, mientras que Fleur volvía a su habitación y sacaba un libro titulado "Duelo: 1001 hechizos" y se ponía a leerlo en su cama. Gabrielle volvió a su habitación y vio a su hermana leyendo el libro, con lo que se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella en su cama.

-Fleur, ¿te ha gustado algún chico alguna vez? -pregunto Gabby tras unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -respondió ella mientras levantaba la vista de su libro y la enfocaba en su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué piensas de Harry Potter? -preguntó ella sin responder a su pregunta.

Fleur sabía de quien hablaba, quien no, cuando un niño de apenas un año de edad venció a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Gabrielle creció escuchando historias del niño y tenia un gran flechazo en él, situándolo como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Fleur no sabia como se veía el niño, lo único que sabia eran los extraños rumores que rodeaban al niño como la muerte de un basilisco, la destrucción de la piedra filosofal y el escape del asesino que vendió a sus padres.

-No lo se Gabby, no le he visto nunca, así que no puedo tener una opinión de él -respondió de forma concisa.

-Pero este año, a partir de quinto curso, todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons asistirán a Hogwarts.

-¿Y? -preguntó ella, sabiendo a donde llegaría esa declaración.

-Que él asiste a Hogwarts, y puede que compartamos clases.

-Gabby, se de tu flechazo por él, pero no te recomiendo que te hagas ilusiones acerca de él, no sabes como se ve, como es, ni como reaccionará a nuestra herencia -dijo Fleur en un tono suave de voz para no herir los sentimientos de su hermana.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría conocerlo -dijo con una voz que parecía casi un susurro.

Fleur se acercó a ella mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo y su hermana se lo devolvía y le dijo:

-Pero si lo conoces y te gusta, entonces te daré todo mi apoyó -dijo Fleur, a lo que Gabby le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Espero que salgas elegida como campeona de Beauxbatons -le dijo Gabrielle mientras se separaba.

-Yo también lo espero -respondió ella.

Y lo creia de verdad, quería ganar el Torneo para demostrar a todas aquellas adolescentes envidiosas que no solo era una cara bonita. Todas ellas o le envidiaban o la repudiaban, por culpa de su aura veela, por la cual la acusaban de robar sus novios. Cuando era mas pequeña tenia bastantes amigas pero con su crecimiento y el desarrollo de su herencia mágica, sus amigas se apartaron de ella por temor a que les robara los novios, _¡Como si quisiera!_ -pensó mentalmente. La única amiga que no se había separado de ella era Olivette Sartre, una adolescente de su edad de metro setenta de altura con ojos marrones y pelo negro rizado, la chica era muy bonita pero pasaba disimulada por el atractivo de Fleur.

-Ya casi es la hora del partido -dijo Gabby tras pasar la ultima media hora en un silencio reconfortante.

-Si, papá y mamá ya habían llegado, vamos a ver si nos vamos- respondió Fleur mientras volvía a guardar el libro.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia el salón donde se encontraron con sus padres los cuales les habían comprado unos omniculares a cada una de ellas, y tras dárselo se dirigieron hacia el estadio.

* * *

El partido fue interesante, sobretodo el resultado final, donde Irlanda ganó a Bulgaria siendo esta última la que cogió la switch por parte de Viktor Krum. Fleur sabia que Krum aun estaba en edad escolar en el Instituto Durmstrang, y apostaría su varita a que iba a salir como campeón de su colegio, el único que faltaba por saber quien saldría por parte de Hogwarts.

Los cuatro llegaron a la tienda y tras unos últimos comentarios acerca del partido se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron a dormir a su cuarto compartido. Fleur se despertó lo que parecía media hora después de acostarse, ante el movimiento de su madre zarandeándola.

-Fleur, reduce vuestros baúles y seguidme -dijo su madre mientras despertaba a su hermana situada en la litera de arriba.

Vistiéndose rapidamente y encogiendo los baúles a toda prisa siguieron a su madre a entrada de la tienda.

-¿Dónde está papá? -preguntó Gabby mientras salían de la tienda.

Lo que les recibió al salir de la tienda eran una cacofonía de voces que corrían arriba y abajo, huyendo de algo que algo que iba por detrás, algo que hacia un ruido estridente.

-¡Tu padre ha ido a ayudar a controlar lo que está ocurriendo! -dijo su madre gritando para hacerse oír en medio de todos los gritos - tenemos que irnos hasta el punto de Aparación, Fleur coge a tu hermana y sígueme.

Fleur cogió a su hermana de la mano mientras intentaban seguir a su madre en medio de todos los magos que corrían y gritaban. Fleur se detuvo en seco al notar que la mano de Gabby se había soltado de la suya, y buscando atrás se encontró con ella separada entre unas pocas personas. Al volver a coger su mano, Fleur se dirigió hacia donde estaba yendo su madre pero la sabia perdido de vista. Maldiciendo entre dientes continuó caminando hacia delante, hasta llegar a un bosque sin personas a la vista.

-¡Desmaius! -vociferó una voz detrás de ella, a lo que respondió con conjurar un escudo rápidamente.

-¡Vaya, tenemos una putita veela aquí! -dijo la voz que había escuchado anteriormente.

-¡De hecho hay dos! -dijo otra voz que reveló a tres hombres encapuchados, con mascaras de plata en sus caras.

-Creo que vamos a divertirnos -dijo la tercera voz.

-¡Expelliarmus!,¡Reducto!,¡Desmaius! -gritó Fleur mientras lanzaba una serie de maldiciones a cada uno de ellos.

Los dos primeros esquivaron con éxito los hechizos mientras que el tercero, conjuró un escudo que a duras penas aguantó el embiste del hechizo.

-¡Reducid primero a la mayor, yo me encargo de la pequeña! -gritó la primera voz a sus compañeros.

Fleur no podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa de como esos bastardos podrían herir a Gabrielle, con lo que dejó una abertura y un hechizo iba mas allá de ella a Gabby que se había escondido detrás de un tronco de un árbol.

BOOM. Sonó tras el hechizo que impactó en el tronco del árbol en el cual estaba escondida Gabrielle. Fleur, aterrorizada de que podría haberle ocurrido algo se lanzó en su búsqueda mientras que oyó por detrás:

-¡Crucio!

Fleur cayó al suelo en un dolor que jamas había imaginado que podía sentir, le ardían los huesos, cada músculo estaba en dolor como si fueran a desgarrárseles, los ojos le daban vueltas hasta que que cesó abruptamente como escuchó:

-¡Reducto!

El hombre que había estado manteniendo la maldición Cruciatus fue golpeado por la espalda a la altura del pulmón izquierdo, con tal potencia que le arrancó la carne desde el hombro hasta el pulmón, el cual se derrumbó inmediatamente muerto.

Los otros dos se vieron sorprendidos mientras que su compañero caía muerto en el suelo, hasta que reaccionaron rápidamente mientras lanzaban hechizos en una rápida retirada. La voz que había lanzado el hechizo reductor, protegió a las dos adolescentes mientras los encapuchados se retiraban. Una vez idos la voz se acercó a Fleur que permanecía con los ojos cerrados intentando calmar el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-M-m-mi h-hermana -dijo Fleur con voz entrecortada.

-Está bien, solamente inconsciente tras golpearse duramente contra el árbol -dijo la voz mientras se acercaba con Gabrielle, en sus brazos en el estilo novia.

Fleur abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró era a un adolescente con los verdes mas brillantes que había visto en su vida escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas, los ojos le brillaban con poder, mientras que reflejaban genuina preocupación.

-¿Q-quien e-res? -preguntó Fleur mientras se incorporaba.

-Harry Potter -dijo simplemente el joven delante de ella.

Como para confirmarlo una voz detrás de ellos gritó:

-¡Harry!

Una chica bastante atractiva con el pelo de espeso de color marrón y sus ojos a juego se acercó a las tres personas que seguían en el mismo lugar.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó la chica con una variedad de emociones en la voz, miedo, preocupación, enfado e ira.

Tras ella llegaron una comitiva de magos, la mayoría de ellos pelirrojos, mientras que otros parecían ser empleados del Ministerio.

-Ese bastardo la estaba torturando -respondió Harry con veneno en la voz mirando al Mortífago caído- no podía dejarla aquí.

La respuesta de Harry aplacó a la chica un poco, pero no podía dejar de la lado la expresión de angustia en la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? -preguntó el mayor de los pelirrojos.

-Estaba yendo con Hermione y Ron, señor Weasley, tratando de encontrar a Fred, George y Ginny, cuando vi a tres encapuchados a cierta distancias de estas dos chicas mientras se adentraban en el bosque. Les seguí y cuando les había encontrado, este bastardo estaba torturando a esta señorita mientras que otros dos intentaban violar a la mas pequeña -resumió Harry.

Hermione aun preocupada o enfadada no le reprendió por el lenguaje.

-¿Está muerto? -pregunto una voz detrás del pelirrojo mayor.

-No, está jugando a hacérselo Ronald -respondieron un par de gemelos.

-¿Quién es Harry? -preguntó el señor Weasley.

-No lo se, quitémosle la máscara.

Dos empleados del Ministerio procedieron a quitarle la máscara al Mortífero caído para revelar a un hombre que se parecía excesivamente a Goyle, el compañero de curso del grupo en Slytherin.

-Goyle... -dijo Harry en voz baja.

Harry se volvió hacia Fleur que se estaba incorporando poco a poco, mientras que Harry le ayudaba a mantenerse sentada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Harry amablemente.

-F-fleur Delacour -dijo Fleur aun dolorida.

-¡Fleur! -gritaron dos voces detrás de ellos revelando a Sebastian y Apolline, esta última con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sebastian se acercó a Harry que aun cargaba a Gabby en su brazos mientras le preguntaba que había pasado. Harry les volvió a contar la historia a los padres de las dos chicas.

Sebastian miró con preocupación a Gabrielle y se acercó a Fleur que se hallaba sentada en el suelo aun recuperándose, mientras le examinaba mas de cerca para comprobar el alcance de las lesiones.

-Presenta los síntomas de la exposición a la maldición _Cruciatus_ -dijo finalmente Sebastian mientras revisaba a su hija mayor- No puedo expresar con palabras lo agradecido que estoy por salvarlas joven, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Harry Potter, señor Delacour -respondió Harry mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sebastian- y no me lo agradezca, lo hubiera hecho otra vez si hubiera sido necesario.

Sebastian evaluó al joven delante de él mientras le sacudía la mano, él sabia quien era, quien no conocería a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Pero mientras que las historias retrataban a Harry como un príncipe de cuento de hadas que salvaría a la princesa del malvado dragón, lo que se encontraba ante él era un joven de unos 15 años algo escuálido, con el pelo negro como la tinta y con unos ojos verdes brillantes que reflejaban la verdad de sus palabras. Con una última mirada al joven se acercó a Gabrielle ,la cual se encontraba aun inconsciente en los brazos de su madre, para revisar el alcance de las heridas. Tras una comprobación rápida se encontró que solo era un golpe en la cabeza, nada mas allá de un leve traumatismo, pero por seguridad llevarían a ambas al hospital.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz que parecía situada a unos 200 metros a su espalda, le puso en alerta máxima.

- _¡_ _Morsmodre!_ \- gritó una voz.

Algo verde, brillante salió de la oscuridad y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles. Se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Las personas reunidas palidecieron ante el espectáculo proyectado en el suelo, mientras que el señor Weasley, los dos funcionarios del Ministerio y Sebastian se aparecieron con dirección hacia donde se habia escuchado la voz.

Harry miraba la proyección de la Marca Tenebrosa en el aire mientras sabia lo que iba a ocurrir. Winky, la elfina doméstica del señor Crouch, se hallaría en la escena del crimen inconsciente, junto a una varita, por lo que el señor Crouch le daría la _prenda_. Harry se preguntaba de quien sería la varita que Barty Crouch Jr. utilizaría para convocar la Marca Tenebrosa, la vez anterior era la suya, la cual había perdido de camino al bosque. Parecía como que no tenia que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta como la voz de Ron se escuchó:

-¡Mi varita!, ¡he perdido mi varita! -dijo Ron con un tono de voz azorado.

-Sinceramente Ronald, no sé como puedes perder tu varita -le reprendió Hermione.

No prestando atención a lo que decía Hermione, Ron seguía buscando su varita. Harry enfocó la vista hacia donde provenía la voz, mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia allí.

-¿Dónde vas Harry? -pregunto uno de los gemelos.

-Yendo para ver si necesitan una varita más -respondió mientras se alejaba.

-¡Puede ser peligroso! -exclamó Hermione.

-Dudo que lo sea, deben haber al menos una docena de funcionarios del Ministerio intentando averiguar quien ha conjurado la Marca.

Ante la lógica de sus palabras todos ellos no discutieron mientras que Harry se marchaba. Se encontró a Amos Diggory sosteniendo a una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, Winky, mientras una veintena de magos miraban al señor Crouch, que tenia los ojos fijos en Winky y una palidez extrema en la cara.

-Esto... esto... es... imposible-balbuceó el señor Crouch.

-¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! —dijo el señor Diggory—. No hay nadie más.

Pero el señor Crouch no parecía creerle mientras se marchaba detrás de los arbustos intentado demostrar que no había sido su elfina la que había conjurado la marca.

—Es un poco embarazoso —declaró con gravedad el señor Diggory, bajando la vista hacia la inconsciente Winky—. La elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch... Lo que quiero decir...

—Déjalo, Amos —le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja—. ¡No creerás de verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se necesita una varita.

—Sí —admitió el señor Diggory—. Y ella tenía una varita.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el señor Weasley.

—Aquí, mira. —El señor Diggory cogió una varita y se la mostró—. La tenía en la mano. De forma que, para empezar, se ha quebrantado la cláusula tercera del Código de Usó de la Varita Mágica: "El uso de la varita mágica no está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana".

Harry no sabia cuando había llegado Ron junto con los demás, pero reconociendo su varita le oyó exclamar:

-¡Eh... es la mía!

Todo el mundo lo miró.

—¡Que es mi varita! —dijo Ron—. ¡Se me cayó!

—¿Que se te cayó? —repitió el señor Diggory, extrañado—. ¿Es eso una confesión? ¿La tiraste después de haber invocado la Marca?

-¡Amos, estas hablando de mi hijo! -intervino el señor Weasley, muy enojado.

-Lo siento... me he dejado llevar -farfulló el señor Diggory.

Mientras que el señor Weasley le lanzaba una mirada iracunda al señor Weasley, el señor Crouch volvió de entre los arbustos con una cara pálida y se enfrentó a Winky.

—Winky se ha portado esta noche de una manera que yo nunca hubiera creído posible —dijo despacio—. Le mandé que permaneciera en la tienda. Le mandé permanecer allí mientras yo solucionaba el problema. Y me ha desobedecido. Esto merece la prenda.

—¡No! —gritó Winky, postrándose a los pies del señor Crouch—. ¡No, amo! ¡La prenda no, la prenda no!

Harry miró con desprecio al señor Crouch ante su declaración, Winky había seguido las órdenes que había mandado su amo y aun así iba a liberarla. Pensó en una forma de ayudarla y se le ocurrió una idea, Winky trabajaría en Hogwarts a partir del próximo año, por lo que le ofrecería la posibilidad de vincularse a él junto con Dobby.

-¡Pero estaba aterrorizada! -saltó Hermione indignada, mirando al señor Crouch.

—Una elfina que me desobedece no me sirve para nada —declaró con frialdad, mirando a Hermione—. No me sirve para nada un sirviente que olvida lo que le debe a su amo y a la reputación de su amo.

Harry sabia que Hermione iba a replicar, por lo que por ello se acercó a ella y le cogió suavemente la mano y le dio una sacudida de cabeza leve.

—Bien, creo que me llevaré a los míos a la tienda, si no hay nada que objetar. Amos, esa varita ya no nos puede decir nada más. Si eres tan amable de devolvérsela a mi hijo...

Ron cogió la varita y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Sebastian vio como el grupo de cabezas pelirrojas se marchaban mientras que observaba al hombre joven que había salvado a sus hijas de un destino peor que la muerte.

-¡Señor Potter! -llamó Sebastian, mientras se acercaba a Harry- Quería darle las gracias una vez mas por salvar a mis hijas.

-No tiene porque dármelas señor Delacour, quería decir lo que dije que las volvería a salvar si volviera a ocurrir lo mismo -dijo Harry amablemente.

Y Sebastian le creyó, no sabía porqué pero lo hizo. Podría ser su actitud tranquila, sus palabras suaves o su tono, o podrían ser sus ojos, mostrando la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y Sebastian sabia que acababa de ver a un joven que seria excepcional en el futuro, no sabia cuanta verdad llevaban sus pensamientos.

Con un último agradecimiento Sebastian se despidió de Harry y volvió a su tienda donde le esperaría su familia.

* * *

Con un pequeño "pop" Sebastian se apareció delante de su tienda mientras conjuraba unas salas de defensa que le alertaría de cualquiera que intentara acercarse a la entrada. Una vez finalizadas las salas entró por el pequeño hueco de la tienda y se encontró a su mujer en el sofá de la tienda mirándolo.

-¿Dónde están las niñas? -preguntó nada mas ingresar al salón.

-En su cuarto, necesitaban descansar -respondió su mujer.

Sebastian dio un suspiro mientras se acomodaba junto a su mujer en el sofá.

-¿Quién era el joven? -preguntó Apolline, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Harry Potter -respondió Sebastian.

-¿Harry Potter? ¿el que derrotó al Señor Oscuro? -preguntó incrédula.

-El mismo -respondió su marido, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es solo... -contestó con incertidumbre- no me lo imaginaba así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó su mujer.

-Las niñas han crecido oyendo historias de él, de como con un solo año de edad había derrotado al Señor Oscuro más poderosos de los últimos siglos y como se le retrataba como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Sabía que eran solamente eso, cuentos, pero hoy me he encontrado a un joven para nada igual a como los cuentos lo retratan, he visto a un joven moreno, algo escuálido, pero... eran sus ojos... -respondió Sebastian, recordando la mirada de Harry Potter- eran sus ojos lo que me han intrigado, me había dicho que volvería a salvarlas si hubiera ocurrido otra vez, y vi la sincera preocupación con la que miraba a Gabby mientras la cargaba y su declaración que vi que decía totalmente la verdad -suspiró mientras se pellizcaba en puente de la nariz-. He visto en él algo en él que vi en mi mismo.

-¿Qué viste? -preguntó finalmente.

-La misma mirada que tenía cuando me casé contigo, que haría cualquier cosa que haría para protegerte.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-No lo sé -dijo finalmente-. Ambas asistirán este año a Hogwarts, solamente espero que lleguen a conocerlo mejor. Vamos a la cama, mañana tendré que hacer un montón de papeleo.

* * *

Harry se despertó tras unas pocas durmiendo, tras ayudar a recoger sus pertenencias y desmontar la cabaña junto con el señor Weasley se marcharon tan rápidamente del campamento como pudieron, mientras pasaban por el lado del señor Roberts el cual los despidió con una sacudida de la mano y un "Feliz Navidad".

Al acercarse al punto donde estaban los trasladares oyeron voces insistentes que reclamaban dejar tan rápido como podían el camping. El señor Weasley se acercó al brujo que estaba a cargo de los trasladares, y terminaron poniéndose a la cola. Amaneciendo cogieron un viejo neumático que los dejó en la misma colina de Soatshead.

Tras una caminata a través de Ottery St. Catchpole llegaron finalmente a La Madriguera recibidos por una Molly Weasley histérica al grito de:

-¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!

La señora Weasley, que evidentemente los había estado aguardando en el jardín delantero, corrió hacia ellos, todavía calzada con las zapatillas que se ponía para salir de la cama, la cara pálida y tensa y un ejemplar estrujado de El Profeta en la mano.

—¡Arthur, qué preocupada me habéis tenido, qué preocupada! -dijo mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello a su marido.

Harry observó el titular de la portadad del profeta que sostenía la señora Weasley, "Escenas de terror en los mundiales de Quidditch por Rita Skeeter".

-Rita Skeeter... -susurró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa malévola en su cara.

* * *

Ni Percy ni el señor Weasley pararon mucho por casa en toda la semana. Se marchaban cada mañana antes de que se levantaran la familia y volvían a la hora de la cena.

—Es un absoluto caos —contaba Percy dándose tono, la noche antes del retorno a Hogwarts—. Me he pasado toda la semana apagando fuegos. La gente no ha dejado de enviarnos vociferadores y, claro, si no se abren enseguida, estallan. Hay quemaduras por todo mi escritorio, y mi mejor pluma quedó reducida a cenizas.

—¿Por qué envían tantos vociferadores? —preguntó Ginny mientras arreglaba con celo su ejemplar de Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos sobre la alfombrilla que había delante de la chimenea de la sala de estar.

—Para quejarse de la seguridad en los Mundiales —explicó Percy—. Reclaman compensaciones por los destrozos en sus propiedades.

-Vuestro padre no ha ido al trabajo el fin de semana desde los tiempo de Quien-vosotros-sabeis -dijo con un suspiro- se le va a echar a perder la cena.

La sala de estar se sumió en un silencio cómodo, Hermione se hallaba inmersa en el Libro de Hechizos Reglamentarios de 4º año, Ron y Bill jugaban a una partida de ajedrez, los gemelos estaban inmersos escribiendo en un pergamino y Harry se encontraba puliendo la Saeta de Fuego mientras trazaba un plan para lo que venia este año.

El año comenzaba a empeorar tras su introducción en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la escuela lo trataba como un paria con la excepción de unos pocos como Hermione y Neville. Necesitaba frustrar la resurrección de Voldemort y destruir cuanto antes sus Horrocruxes. El diario, la copa, la diadema, el relicario, Nagini, el anillo y él mismo, bueno técnicamente, él ya no era uno. El primero que debería destruir sería la diadema escondida en la sala de los Menesteres, pero necesitaría un colmillo del basilisco, con lo que tendría que bajar a la cámara.

- _La cámara..._ -pensó- _Azrael me dijo que mirara las pertenencias personales de Salazar._ Nunca había pensado que habría otra sala dentro de la cámara pero tendría sentido, Salazar Slytherin era conocido por su secretismo, así que sus pertenencias no deberían de estar a la vista del público.

Otra cosa que se planteaba era un entrenamiento físico, los magos no destacan precisamente por su resistencia, por lo que en un duelo de largo alcance ganaría aquel que pudiera soportar la mayor fatiga. _Además_ -pensó- _serviría para verme mejor._ Harry no se consideraba guapo, sobretodo con su pelo desordenado, su musculatura escuálida de los años de falta de nutrientes y sus gafas. Pero Hermione le decía que no era verdad, sobretodo a partir de sexto año, él había crecido, su pelo desordenado le hacia parecer algo rebelde y tras seis años de buenas comidas en Hogwarts había rellenado algo de músculo junto con el Quidditch.

Hermione, que haría con ella, era parte de su vida y según Azrael, su compañera de vida también junto con Fleur y Gabrielle, ambas dos preciosas jóvenes parte veela. Tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano, sobretodo porque una pequeña de su alma iría a parar él mientras que una parte suya iría a ella. Con su experiencia en tener una parte del alma dentro de él no le hacia mucha ilusión sobretodo por el dolor que ocasionaba sentir las emociones del otro, pero Azrael le dijo que no era lo mismo que un Horrocrux, por lo que no debería haber nada malo ¿no?

Suspiró mentalmente, mientras pensaba que debería hacer, Hermione no le creería en un principio, demonios, incluso él se preguntaría si se encontraba bien si alguien le dijera que había muerto y había vuelto unos años atrás en el tiempo. No, lo mejor de momento sería ver como progresa su relación con ella y decirle una vez que se encuentre preparado para ello.

En cuanto a Fleur y Gabrielle tendría que conocerlas mejor, pero ello tendría una pequeña ventaja ya que Fleur seria campeona de su escuela y Gabrielle iría a su curso, por lo que compartirían clases.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era el Torneo, sobretodo las difíciles tares que debería realizar, el dragón, la inmersión al lago y el laberinto. Aunque Azrael le había dicho que el trozo de alma de Voldemort le había estado drenando tres cuartas partes de su magia, necesitaría algo mas que suerte para volver a hacer frente a las tareas, sobretodo cuando tenga que enfrentarse al Colacuerno otra vez. Debería aprender algunos hechizos para hacerle frente y comprar branquialgas para la segunda tarea o aprender el encantamiento casco-burbuja. Y para el laberinto... _¡eso es!_ -se dijo a si mismo- _tengo que ir al_ _cementerio antes para cambiar el hueso del padre._ Pero tendría que planearlo cuidadosamente ya que Voldemort en su forma de bebé estaba en la casa de Little Hangleton. Y tendría que hacer algo con su sangre, la vez anterior Colagusano consiguió su sangre para que Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo, por lo que tendría que hacer algo para que en vez de su sangre sea la de alguien más.

Y, por último, las Reliquias, él tenia la capa, la piedra se encontraba en casa de los Gaunt junto con el anillo y la varita la tenia Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Harry ya no se fiaba del viejo director, sobretodo su disposición de guardar información vital, como ocurrió con la profecía, como con los horrocruxes y como se guardó como él era un horrocrux y se debía sacrificar para hacer a Voldemort mortal. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado a su alrededor ya que sospechaba que era un maestro Legeremens, por lo que tendría que aprender Oclumancia cuanto antes.

Pensando en Oclumancia se acordó de Snape y sus últimos recuerdos, cómo había amado a su madre a lo largo de los años pero le había dado igual lo que le ocurriera a su hijo y a su marido, todo por disputas que ocurrieron cuando eran jóvenes. Harry no culpaba a su madre por haber dejado de ser amiga de Snape, no después de llamarle "Sangre Sucia" y su posterior comportamiento en él tampoco hizo que sintiera lástima por el hombre, al contrario, sentía repugnancia por él, como un hombre egoísta puso en peligro a toda una familia por complacer a su maestro. Un hombre no apto para la enseñanza, con un comportamiento infantil, incapaz de superar el odio de su enemigo proyectandolo con su hijo el cual no los ha conocido por su culpa, no, no sentía lastima por él, sentía asco y odio por el hombre, y pagaría por ello.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el señor Weasley y Percy habían llegado del trabajo, ni la discusión que tenia Hermione con Percy sobre Winky, hasta que la señora Weasley dijo:

—¡Creo que será mejor que subáis todos a repasar vuestro equipaje! —dijo la señora Weasley, terminando con la discusión—. ¡Vamos, todos, ahora mismo...!

Harry recogió su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas, su puso su escoba al hombro y subió a la habitación de Ron.

Se encontró encima de su cama una pila de paquetes, una bolsa de dinero y un montón de calcetines. Mirando la pila de paquetes y sacando la túnica de gala verde esmeralda, se dijo a si mismo que tenia que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar otra túnica y a Gringotts a cambiar la cerradura de su cámara, no quería que nadie entrara a su cámara sin su permiso.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, primero de todo muchas gracias por el apoyo que estáis dandole a la historia, siento haber publicado este capitulo mas tarde, pero tengo universidad y estoy algo liado, pero prometo escribir tan pronto como pueda.**

 **He decidido aumentar la edad de Gabrielle y hacer que asista a Hogwarts, ¿por qué?** **diréis, pues porque quiero desarrollar su personaje y haciéndola mas pequeña y sin asistir a Hogwarts no podría hacerlo.**

 **He decidido hacer que Harry no confíe en Dumbledore, aun no he decidido como afrontarlo, aunque me estoy decantando por hacerlo algo malvado, decidme que os parecería.**

 **En cuanto a Snape he decidido que Harry le de su merecido, seamos francos, Snape es la razón por la que ni Harry ni Neville tienen padres, además en vez de intentar enmendar sus errores e intentar ser profesional con Harry, es incapaz de dejar de lado su parecido con James y odiarlo. La gente piensa que Snape es un héroe en la serie, yo no estoy de acuerdo con ellos, sigue siendo un cobarde que no ha afrontado las consecuencias de ser un mortífero por "amar"(yo diría mas bien una obsesión) a Lily.**

 **En cuanto a la actitud de Harry, pensad que acaba de despertar de una guerra donde han muerto seres que él quería, Sirius, Remus,Tonks,Fred,Dobby,Hedwig... por lo que hará lo que sea necesario para terminar con ella cuanto antes.**

 **Ahora bien en cuanto a las personalidades de las tres chicas, he decidido hacer a Hermione menos dominante, Harry tendrá una gran influencia en ella y le hará ver que no todo se puede solucionar en base a los libros. Fleur será la "madre" de ellos, en el sentido que será la que se preocupe por ellos y en cuanto a Gabby he decidido hacer que sea la adorable del grupo.**

 **Dicho esto, volver a agradeceros el apoyo a la historia, poned en los comentarios las impresiones que os ha parecido este capítulo y como mejorar el enfoque de la historia, no seáis muy duros que es mi primer fin ;).**


	4. Hogwarts, otra vez

**CAPÍTULO 4: HOGWARTS, OTRA VEZ**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio en el despacho de director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pensando seriamente los problemas que le había empezado a dar su varita, la Varita del destino, la más poderosa del mundo, la Varita de Saúco.

Era por la mañana del día del 22 de agosto, el día de la final de la copa de Quidditch, cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la pérdida de potencia que había sufrido su varita. Él habia ganado la varita tras un increíble espectáculo mágico realizado entre él y Gellert Grindewald, el Señor Oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos solo superado por Lord Voldemort. Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica y la situaba encima de la mesa, treinta y cuatro centímetros con un núcleo de un pelo de la cola de un Threstal reposaba encima de la mesa.

Tenía algunas conjeturas de lo que podría ocasionar la perdida de la potencia de la varita, pero por la que más se decantaba era la cual la varita había cambiado de lealtad, pero ¿cómo era eso siquiera posible?, la varita no había abandonado su lado a lo largo de la noche del 22 de agosto por lo que nadie podría haberla hecho cambiar de lealtad. Dejando la varita encima de la mesa se volvió a enfrentarse a los cuadros de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts, mientras se acercaba a un retrato en especial y abría su compartimento el cual revelaba una pequeña caja alargada de madera de nogal polvorienta. Volviendo a cerrar el cuadro y sentándose en su silla de director abrió la caja para mostrar a su vieja compañera, nogal de veintiséis centímetros, inflexible formado por las fibras de un corazón de un dragón, específicamente un Hocicorto sueco. Guardando a su vieja amiga en su bata se volvió a sus deberes para organizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó al día siguiente, había un ambiente de definida tristeza ante el fin de las vacaciones de verano, mientras que él sentía una sensación de anticipación al volver a su casa, a Hogwarts. Aún recordaba como había quedado el castillo mientras la batalla contra los mortifagos habia tenido lugar. Escombros, gritos y maldiciones volaban por todas partes mientras las personas corrían a resguardarse. Apretando los dientes ante el recuerdo, se prometió a sí mismo que iba a librar del psicópata autodenominado Voldemort del mundo cuanto antes.

Una vez vestido bajó junto a los gemelos y Ron a tomar el desayuno, donde se encontraron a Arthur Weasley arrodillado en la chimenea hablando con la cabeza del señor Diggory.

—... Ha sido una suerte que yo me enterara —dijo la cabeza del señor Diggory—. Tenía que ir temprano a la oficina para enviar un par de lechuzas, y encontré a todos los del Uso Indebido de la Magia que salían pitando. ¡Si Rita Skeeter se entera de esto, Arthur...!

—¿Qué dice Ojoloco que sucedió? —preguntó el señor Weasley, que abrió el tarro de tinta, mojó la pluma y se dispuso a tomar notas.

La cabeza del señor Diggory puso cara de resignación.

—Dice que oyó a un intruso en el patio de su casa. Dice que se acercaba sigilosamente a la casa, pero que los contenedores de basura lo cogieron por sorpresa.

Mientras el señor Weasley tomaba nota de lo que decía el señor Diggory ,Harry no necesitaba oír más, como sabia que había ocurrido. Moody había sido secuestrado por Peter Pettigrew con la ayuda de Barty Crouch Jr. haciendo a este último suplantar su identidad para infiltrase dentro de Hogwarts y modificar la copa para ayudar a Voldemort a conseguir su cuerpo.

—Será mejor que me dé prisa. Que tengáis un buen trimestre, muchachos —les dijo el señor Weasley a Harry, Ron y los gemelos, una vez que habia acabado su conversación con el señor Diggory—. Molly, ¿podrás llevar tú a los chicos a la estación de King's Cross?

-Claro querido -asintió la señora Weasley- Tú cuida de Ojoloco, que ya nos las arreglaremos.

Al desaparecer el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Percy entraron a la cocina.

-¿Alguien ha dicho Ojoloco? -preguntó Bill mientras se sentaba a desayunar- ¿qué ha hecho ahora?

—Dice que alguien intentó entrar anoche en su casa —explicó la señora Weasley.

—¿Ojoloco Moody? —dijo George pensativo, poniéndose mermelada de naranja en la tostada—. ¿No es el chiflado...?

—Tu padre tiene muy alto concepto de él —le recordó severamente la señora Weasley.

—Sí, bueno, papá colecciona enchufes, ¿no? —comentó Fred en voz baja, cuando su madre salió de la cocina—. Dios los cría...

Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de King's Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar de ir al trabajo. Al final tuvieron que ordenar tres taxis en la oficina de correos del pueblo.

El viaje resultó igual de incómodo como lo recordaba porque iban todos apretados en la parte de atrás con los baúles. Al final llegaron a King's Cross pero la lluvia caía con fuerza y se calaron mientras entraban a la estación.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos tras años de experiencia, lo único que tenia que hacer era ir con convicción hacia la barrera y hacerlo medianamente con disimulo.

El expreso de Hogwarts, una maquina de vapor imponente de color escarlata, lo recibió como cada año, donde las nubes de vapor hacia que cada padre y sus hijos se vieran como sombras fantasmales a la luz del día. Harry ayudó a Hermione a transportar su tronco y junto con Ron, muy a pesar de Harry, cogieron sitio hacia mitad del tren. Luego bajaron del tren a despedirse de los restantes Weasley, la señora Weasley, Bill y Charlie.

-Puede que nos veamos antes de lo que os imagináis -dijo el último. Harry dio un bufido ante las palabras de Charlie, sobretodo por el secretismo por el que planteaban el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Fred curioso.

—Ya lo verás —respondió Charlie—. Pero no le digas a Percy que he dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es «información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto».

—Sí, ya me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año —dijo Bill con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el tren con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué? -dijo esta vez el otro gemelo.

-Porque vais a tener un curso muy interesante -explico Bill-. Quizá pueda hacer un hueco e ir a ver a...

Pero en ese momento sonó el silbato que marcaba que faltaban unos minutos para la salida del tren.

-Marchaos, ¡rápido! -instó la señora Weasley mientras empujaba a los gemelos hacia el tren.

-Pero queremos saber que iba decir Bill -dijeron los gemelos mientras estaban siendo arrastrados.

—Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley —dijo Hermione después de que subieron al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para hablar con ella.

—Sí, gracias por todo, señora Weasley —dijo Harry, con un tono frío.

—El placer ha sido mío —respondió ella sin percatarse del tono de Harry—. Os invitaría también a pasar la Navidad, pero... bueno, creo que preferiréis quedaros en Hogwarts, porque con una cosa y otra...

Harry no hizo caso al grito indignado de Ron exigiendo a su madre a saber que era lo que ocurriría en Hogwarts este año, pero en una cosa estaba de acuerdo con la señora Weasley, no iba a volver a la Madriguera. Los tres marcharon a su compartimento mientras que se despedían de los gemelos que iban con su amigo Lee Jordan y de Ginny.

Mientras que Ron sacaba la túnica que su madre le había regalado para el baile de Navidad y la ponía sobre la jaula de su lechuza, Pigwidgeon, Harry se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero parecía que no iba a poder tal y como escuchó la voz de Malfoy al lado de su compartimento.

-... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado los sangre sucia... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros...

Hermione se levantó y fue de puntillas hacia la puerta y la cerro, cortando así la voz de Malfoy.

-Ojalá se hubiera ido a Durmstrang, así no tendría que aguantarlo -dijo irritada Hermione.

-He oido hablar de ella -dijo Ron- ¿en qué país está?

-Nadie lo sabe ,hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A las de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les pueda robar los secretos —explicó Hermione con naturalidad.

—¡Vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Ron, riéndose—. Durmstrang tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un castillo enorme?"

-Al igual que Hogwarts -dijo Harry, interviniendo evitando una posible discusión.

Hermione y Ron miraron miraron a Harry como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ante las miradas recibidas-.

-¿Has leído "Hogwarts, una historia"? -preguntó Hermione con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

-Claro, tú... -pero se cortó antes de decir más.

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó Hermione.

—Tu también lo habrás leído —constestó se le escapa decirle que ella misma le había prestado el libro ese mismo año en el que estaban en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Ron.

—Está embrujado —explicó Hermione, mientras seguía mirando a Harry—. Si un muggle lo mira, lo único que ve son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice: «MUY PELIGROSO. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA. Pero creo que Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte —dijo Hermione reflexionando—. En algún lugar muy frío, porque llevan capas de piel como parte del uniforme.

-Posiblemente -dijo Harry mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento.

Conforme fue avanzando la tarde varios amigos, fueron pasando por el compartimento, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan y Neville Longbottom. Neville aun no era ese joven valiente y bien parecido que luchaba en la batalla de Hogwarts sin miedo contra los mortífagos, ahora todavía era ese muchacho joven y olvidadizo con una cara regordeta que había sido criado por su abuela, una mujer de armas tomar.

Ron le estaba explicando como había sido la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch y como habían estado en la tribuna principal cuando se oyó la voz de Malfoy en la puerta.

—Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy —dijo Harry en un tono de voz tan frío que habría hecho orgulloso a Snape.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Potter? -preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa en su cara.

Harry se levantó de su asiento mientras se acercaba a Malfoy con una mueca burlona en su cara.

-Igual acabas como el padre de Goyle -dijo Harry en un susurro que solo escuchó Malfoy-. Lástima que no hubiera sido tu padre -continuó arrastrando las palabras-, pero no te preocupes, si alguna vez lo veo vistiendo un traje con una capucha y una máscara, me aseguraré que tenga el mismo destino.

Malfoy palideció ante las palabras de Harry, pero lo que nadie más noto excepto él fueron sus ojos, ya no eran verdes brillantes tras las gafas, ahora eran dorados, del mismo color del sol y del oro con el que estaban hechos los galeones, pero al segundo siguiente se habían ido.

-Piérdete Malfoy, no queremos que acabes como el padre de Goyle ¿verdad? -finalizó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Malfoy sintió un escalofrío en la espina al presenciar el cambio de color de los ojos de Harry y sin esperar a sus matones salió lo mas rápidamente posible del vagón, mientras que Harry cerraba la puerta a su salida.

-Eso ha ido bien -dijo Harry mientras se giraba y se dirigía a su asiento.

Los otros tres ocupantes lo miraban con diferentes expresiones, Hermione lo hacía con una mirada preocupada y de reproche mientras que Ron y Neville lo hacían como si fuera la reencarnación de un Dios.

-¿Le has visto la cara? -preguntó Ron en voz alta.

-Parecía que había visto a un fantasma -dijo Neville.

-¡Harry! -replicó Hermione- no deberías buscar problemas.

-Vamos Hermione me conoces, no los busco, me suelen encontrar -dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

* * *

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del tren, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno. Hermione envolvió a Crookshanks con su capa, y Ron dejó la túnica de gala cubriendo la jaula de Pigwidgeon antes de salir del tren bajo el aguacero con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos casi cerrados. La lluvia caía entonces tan rápida y abundantemente que era como si les estuvieran vaciando sobre la cabeza un cubo tras otro de agua helada.

Harry vio a una gran silueta,Hagrid, a unos metros llamando a los de primer año, era tradición que los primerizos llegaran a Hogwarts a través del lago.

Unos cien carruajes los esperaban a la salida de la estación, todos ellos tirados por Threstals. Entonces ocurrió, toda la manada de Threstal posaron su vista en Harry el cual se dirigía hacia el carruaje, mientras que Harry estaba en una perdida de palabras de lo que ocurría, todos ellos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras que Harry y sus compañeros subían al carruaje, sin saber que un par de ojos azules habían visto la interacción de los caballos esqueléticos.

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose por el terreno irregular ocasionado por el temporal. Todos los ocupantes del carruaje se apresuraron a entrar al vestíbulo alumbrado por las antorchas.

-¡Caray! -exclamó Ron- si sigue así acabará por desbordarse el lago. Estoy empapado... Ay.

Un gran globo rojo le explotó en la cabeza seguido por una risa estridente proveniente de unos seis o siete metros por encima de sus cabezas, la cual pertenecía a Peeves, el portergeist, que tenia la cara ancha y maliciosa contraída por una expresión de concentración mientras se preparaba para apuntar a un nuevo blanco.

-¡PEEVES! -gritó la voz irritada de Harry- ¡SUFICIENTE!

Como si fuera accionado por un resorte Peeves dejó la expresión de concentración que tenia en la cara y se fijó en Harry quien le estaba mirando fijamente, a la vez que sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y dejaba caer todos los globos que sostenía en sus brazos y salió zumbando escaleras arriba.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -preguntó Hermione- parece que te tuviera miedo.

-No tengo ni idea -respondió honestamente.

-Veo que ya estais todos aquí -dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall- vamos, al Gran Comedor.

Harry y Hermione, junto con un empapado y enojado Ron entraron en el Gran Comedor, el cual tenia tenia un aspecto espléndido a causa del banquete de bienvenida y un ambiente mucho mas acogedor que el vestíbulo. A la luz de los cientos de las velas que iluminaban el Gran Comedor resplandecían los platos y las copas.

Tras saludar a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, el cual le trataba con sumo respeto para extrañeza de Harry y un entusiasmado Colin por la entrada de su hermano a Hogwarts, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para revelar el lote de estudiantes de primer año de este curso. Si Harry había estado mojado en el transcurso del viaje del carro al vestíbulo, los primerizos parecían que habían navegado por el lago, aunque por lo que Harry recordaba el hermano de Colin, Dennis, lo había hecho.

La ceremonia de selección dio comienzo mediante el canto anual del Sombrero Seleccionador y como Harry recordaba Dennis acabó en Gryffindor junto con su hermano, mientras que con un Hufflepuff final la selección finalizó.

-Ya era hora, maldita sea -dijo Ron mientras cogía el tenedor y el cuchillo.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie mientras sonreía afablemente a los estudiantes, y con un ¡A comer!, la cena dio comienzo.

-Es una suerte que tengáis cena -dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con un tinte de tristeza en la voz mientras miraba la comida- ha habido problemas en las cocinas antes.

-¿Pog gué?-dijo Ron, con la boca llena de un trozo de carne.

Harry le dio una mirada de asco que Hermione compartió mientras que Nick contestaba.

-Peeves, por supuesto. Queria asistir al banquete, pero ya sabéis como es, no puede ver un plato de comida sin tirárselo a la gente.

-¿Que ha hecho en la cocina? -preguntó Hermione.

-¡Oh, lo normal! -respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, encogiéndose de hombros-. Alborotó y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas...

¡Clank!

Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro. El zumo de calabaza se extendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando de color naranja una amplia superficie de tela blanca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello.

Harry maldijo mentalmente por no acordarse que era este año en el que Hermione creaba la P.E.D.D.O y lo que ello conllevaba.

—¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? —preguntó, clavando los ojos en Nick Casi Decapitado, con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts?

—Claro que sí —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido de la reacción de Hermione—. Más que en ninguna otra morada de Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Pero ¿les pagan? —preguntó—. Tendrán vacaciones, ¿no? Y... y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso...

-Hermione -intervino Harry intentando evitar un malentendido- los elfos domésticos desean eso.

Hermione lo miró como si la hubiera traicionado.

-Pero eso es esclavitud -replicó enfadada.

-No, no lo es. Dobby me dijo que necesitan unirse a la magia de los magos para vivir, es una relación simbiótica, ellos necesitan la magia y a cambio realizan las tareas mandadas para ellos.

-Pero... -intentó replicar ella.

-Escucha Hermione -dijo Harry con un tono duro- los elfos son felices haciendo lo que hacen, si los liberaras les estarías obligando prácticamente a morir, es por eso que temen tan profundamente la prenda. Si quieres puedes preguntarle a Dobby acerca de eso.

Hermione se calmó lo suficiente para pensar lo que había dicho Harry sobre los elfos domésticos, ella aun creía que era una falta de humanidad por parte de los magos que los elfos domésticos trabajasen sin cobrar y sin tener ningún derecho, justo como esclavos, pero si lo que Harry era cierto y la relación que mantenían era una simbiosis entonces todo seria diferente.

-Hermione -dijo Harry, esta vez con un tono de voz mas suave- si no me crees, siempre puedes ir a preguntar a otros elfos domésticos acerca de lo que te he dicho o puedes comprobarlo en la biblioteca.

Hermione dio un asentamiento a las palabras de Harry y siguió con la cena.

Una vez que todo el mundo hubo acabado de comer los postres, los platos y los cubiertos desaparecieron y el murmullo que recorría el Gran Comedor cesó tan rápidamente como Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Bien -dijo a los alumnos con una sonrisa- una vez que hemos comido,debo de rogaros vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:

"El señor Filch, el conserje de esta escuela me ha comentado que los artículos prohibidos han aumentado con una inclusión de yoyós-giratorios y discos voladores con dientes, la lista completa alcanza ya la cantidad de cuatrocientos treinta y seis artículos y puede consultarse el la conserjería del señor Filch.

Como cada año os recuerdo que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo sigue siendo una zona prohibida para todos los estudiantes. Lo mismo ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmade para los alumnos de primero y segundo.

También es mi doloroso deber informaros que la Copa de quiditch no se celebrará este año."

Un sonoro murmullo comenzó a recorrer el Gran Comedor, mientras que los gemelos Weasley se quedaron mirando a Dumbledore demasiado consternados para decir nada.

-Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el año escolar y ocupará tiempo y esfuerzo del personal de Hogwarts... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutareis enormemente. Tengo el placer que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par a par, dejando paso a un hombre con una pata de madera y una capa de viaje negra empapada. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a ver al intruso repentinamente iluminado por el relámpago del cielo. La luz proyectaba a un hombre con cicatrices a lo largo de toda la cara, en la cual le faltaba un trozo de nariz, pero si eso no era suficiente para el hombre desfigurado, tenia dos ojos diferentes, uno pequeño, oscuro y brillante y el otro grande, redondo como una moneda y de un color azul eléctrico, el cual se movía hacia todos los lados de la sala registrando a todos los estudiantes sentados en las mesas.

El hombre extraño se acercó a Dumbledore y le saludó dandole la mano y murmurando unas palabras que nadie llegó a oír mientras que Dumbledore asentía y le indicó un asiento al lado de la Profesora McGonagall.

-Os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo animadamente Dumbledore- el profesor Moody.

El anunció fue recibido con el silencio de la sala a excepción de los aplausos de Hagrid y del mismo Dumbledore.

-Como iba diciendo -continuó el profesor, mientras los estudiantes seguían mirando al profesor Moody- tengo el placer de anunciaros que Hogwarts será sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¡Nos está tomando el pelo! -exclamó Fred en voz alta.

-No le estoy tomando el pelo a nadie señor Weasley -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. Bien, algunos de vosotros no sabéis lo que es el Torneo de los Tres Magos, por lo que ruego que aquellos que sí que lo sepan me disculpen, mientras piensan en otra cosa.

Harry hizo precisamente eso, mientras seguía observando al profesor Moody, o mejor dicho, Barty Crouch Jr. disfrazado del profesor Moody, mientras bebía de la petaca que tenia guardada en el bolsillo interior de la capa, llena de poción Multijugos. Barty seguía mirando a todos los estudiantes con su ojo mágico y su comida, como si en un momento de descuido la pudieran envenenar. Una cosa que Harry tenia que darle al mortifago era su interpretación del papel de Moody, Harry le había conocido más tarde y los gestos y expresiones que utilizaba era exactamente los mismos del viejo Auror.

-...en octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con sus alumnos a partir de quinto año y la selección será la selección de los campeones -Harry escuchó a Dumbledore siguiendo la explicación del concurso-. Un juez imparcial decidirá que estudiantes reciben más méritos para competir la por la Copa de los Tres Magos, la gloria de su colegio y un premio en metálico de mil galeones.

-¡Yo voy a intentarlo! -susurró Fred Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor con una expresión entusiasmada en la cara, mientras que otros estudiantes de otras casas también cuchicheando con expresiones emocionadas.

-Aunque muchos de vosotros estaréis ansiosos de participar, los directores de los tres colegios, junto con el Ministerio de Magia hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para aquellos que quieran participar -dijo Dumbledore, elevando la voz debido al aumento del volumen en el comedor- solo aquellos estudiantes que sean mayores de edad, podrán proponerse a consideración. Esta medida ha sido tomada, debido a la alta peligrosidad de las tareas del Torneo y la necesidad de capacidad de los participantes. Me aseguraré expresamente que ningún estudiante menor de edad sea capaz de engañar a nuestro juez imparcial para acceder al Torneo- sus ojos brillaron en este punto, al ver las miradas de desafío que le estaban dando los gemelos Weasley-.

Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran en octubre y estarán con nosotros todo el curso escolar, dado que los estudiantes de quinto curso y superior compartirán clases con vosotros. Sé que todos tratareis a nuestros invitados con cortesía mientras que están con nosotros y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido. Se va haciendo tarde, así que es hora que los prefectos os acompañen a vuestras respectivas salas comunes a descansar. Buenas noches.

-No pueden hacer eso -dijo George- cumplimos años en abril, ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?

-Yo lo voy a intentar-dijo Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de los profesores- ¡son mil galeones!

-Si... mil galeones -dijo Ron con una expresión soñadora en la cara.

-Vamos -dijo Hermione a los Weasley que se habían quedado rezagados- si nos movemos nos quedaremos aquí solos.

Hermione, Harry, Ron y los gemelos hicieron el camino hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y con un buenas noches a los demás, Ron y Harry se fueron al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Podria presentarme... -dijo Ron, ya acostado en la cama medio dormido- si Fred y George descubren como hacerlo... ¿tú lo harías?

-No -respondió Harry honestamente sin querer dar mas conversación a Ron- quiero un año de tranquilidad.

Harry sabia que no iba a tener un año tranquilo con todo lo que estaba por venir, pero quería una excusa convincente para dejar su amistad con Ron, y esa excusa seria su entrada al Torneo. Con ese último pensamiento Harry se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

 **Hola a todos, siento el retraso entre los capítulos pero la** **universidad me tiene muy ocupado. Gracias a todas las review de apoyo que me habéis dejado en la historia, de verdad os agradezco saber si os está gustando la historia.**

 **Una pequeña aclaración a la historia, la historia hasta ahora es muy canon, esto irá cambiando a lo largo de los capítulos, tened en cuenta que Harry cuenta con conocimientos del futuro, por lo que alterar la linea temporal ocasionaría cambios inesperados.**

 **Con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo con una pregunta:**

 **¿Que les ocurre a los ojos de Harry y de quién son el par de ojos azules que ven la interacción con los Thestral?**


	5. La Cámara Secreta

**5: LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó de su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, aun sintiéndose nostálgico con respecto al castillo, cuando la ultima vez que habia estado en él había estado parcialmente destruido. Camino hacia el Gran Comedor se encontró con Hermione en la sala común esperándole y junto con ella se fue a desayunar.

La tormenta parecía que se había marchado a otra parte de las islas, aunque el techo aun seguía teniendo un color gris triste, remanente de la la noche anterior. McGonagall se acercó al trio para darle los horarios de este año.

-Hoy no está tan mal -comentó Ron bebiendo un vaso de zumo de calabaza- Herbología con Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Mierda! seguimos teniéndola con Slytherin.

-Lenguaje Ronald -replicó Hermione ante el lenguaje del pelirrojo.

-Y Adivinación esta tarde -dijo Harry mientras seguía mirando el horario- No sé porque escogí esa asignatura.

-Tendríais que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo -comentó Hermione untándose una tostada con mantequilla- Así podríais hacer algo productivo como Runas Antiguas.

-Sabes -dijo Harry mientras miraba a la castaña- creo que tienes razón.

Se levantó de la mesa de la que estaba sentado, con una Hermione aun con un trozo de tostada en la boca a medio comer ante las palabras de Harry, y se acercó a la mesa de profesores en la que estaba sentada McGonagall hablando con el profesor Flitwick.

-Profesora, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? -preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Harry- dígame señor Potter.

-Queria saber si es posible cambiar Adivinación por Runas Antiguas. -dijo Harry al grano.

-¿Y puedo saber porque quiere cambiar de optativas señor Potter? -preguntó McGonagall con una ceja levantada ante la inesperada pregunta.

-Sinceramente señora, Adivinación es una de las asignaturas menos útiles si no tienes el "ojo" -dijo Harry mientras hacia el símbolo de las comillas remarcando la palabra ojo-. Eso y que la Profesora Trelawney no deja de predecir mi muerte en cada clase a la que asisto.

-Es posible señor Potter- dijo tras una pausa- pero tendría que ir con un grupo de tercer año.

-No hay problema señora -dijo Harry rápidamente- además puedo pedir a Hermione sus apuntes del año pasado.

-Muy bien señor Potter, le diré a Sybill que no irás a sus clases y le comentaré a la profesora Babbling que tendrá un nuevo alumno entre sus estudiantes.

-Gracias profesora -dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su asiento al lado de Hermione.

Hermione aún seguia mirandole como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y Ron tenia una mirada en blanco en su rostro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó Hermione aun mirándole.

-A que tenias razón -respondió Harry como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio-. Adivinación es una perdida de tiempo, sobretodo con Trelawney prediciendo mi muerte cada clase. Además le he pedido a la profesora McGonagall si podía estudiar Runas Antiguas y me ha dicho que tendré que tener clases con los de tercero.

-¡Eso es fantastico Harry! -respondió una Hermione jovial-. Ya veras como te encanta Runas, es una de mis asignatu...

-¡Pero no puedes dejar Adivinación! -replicó un Ron cortando a Hermione.

-Creo que soy yo quien decide si dejo o no una asignatura, Ron -respondió Harry con un tono de voz frío-. Solo porque Adivinación sea una asignatura fácil no quiere decir que sea productiva, sobretodo teniendo a un loco en busca de mi cabeza.

Y tras ese último comentario se levantó de su asiento mientras se oían un batir de alas provenientes de las lechuzas y se dirigía hacia el Invernadero 3 hacia la clase de Herbología con la Profesora Sprout.

-Harry -dijo la voz de Hermione detrás de él unos minutos mas tarde- ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien Mione -dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mariposas al estómago de Hermione.

Hermione iba a preguntar algo más pero en ese momento la profesora Sprout apareció en el Invernadero y comenzó a presentarles las plantas más repugnantes que Harry recordaba, bubotubérculos.

-Son bubotubérculos -dijo la profesora Sprout secundando los pensamientos de Harry-. Hay que exprimirlas para sacar el pus...

-¿El qué? -preguntó Seamus Finnegan con asco.

-Pus, señor Finnegan, pus. Es un remedio excelente contra el acné, la señora Pomfrey estará contenta cuando se lo entreguemos.

La clase transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque con un olor persistente a petróleo en torno al Invernadero procedente del pus, y tras la campana que marcaba el final de la clase se marcharon hacia la cabaña de Hagrid que se alzaba al comienzo del Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Buenas! -saludó Hagrid- Será mejor que esperemos a los Slytherin para esto,¡escregutos de cola explosiva!

Harry suprimió un gemido al ver a las criaturas, sobretodo sabiendo que una del tamaño de un coche pequeño estaría rondando en la tercera prueba.

Los escregutos parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que le salían de los sitios mas raros y sin cabeza visible.

-Son recién nacidos -dijo Hagrid con orgullo- para que podáis criarlos vosotros mismos.¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!

-¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? -preguntó una voz fría.

Los Slytherin acababan de llegar con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza mientras que Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia.

Hagrid estaba en una perdida de palabras ante la pregunta.

-Lo mismo le podríamos preguntar a tu madre -dijo una voz sarcástica.

Hubo un coro de risas por parte de los Gryffindor y Malfoy se dirigió hacia el sonido de la voz, y se encontró a Harry con una mueca burlona en su cara.

-Muy bien -dijo Hagrid, cortando una posible confrontación- Por hoy solo tenéis que darles de comer, pero tendréis que probar diferentes cosas.

* * *

-Bueno al menos los escregutos son pequeños -dijo Ron una hora después mientras se acercaban al castillo a comer.

-Por ahora -respondió Hermione exasperada- cuando Hagrid averígüeme lo que comen serán capaces de crecer hasta los dos metros.

-¿Pero no importará si sirven para algo no? como curar un mareo o algo -preguntó Ron.

-Lo dudo, el unico fin que le veo a esos bichos es pisarlos antes de que empiecen a atacar.

El trio se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvieron chuletas de cerdo con patatas. Harry empezó a comer en silencio, ausentemente pensando en las ultimas palabras que Azrael le había dicho antes de partir: _"_ _Salazar Slytherin era un descendiente de los Peverell, comprueba en la Cámara de los Secretos el estudio personal de Salazar para entrenarte para lo que tienes que enfrentar "._Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y descendiente de los Peverell, había creado una cámara escondida dentro del castillo donde albergaba un monstruo capaz de matar solo con la mirada, el Basilisco. Tendría que bajar a revisar el contenido de sus posesiones personales y ver si algunas de sus posesiones le podrían beneficiar. Hermione, tras haber terminado su plato, se levantó y se despidió de la pareja para dirigirse a la biblioteca, tras la protesta indignada de Ron reclamándole que era el primer día, para acto seguido encogerse de hombros y marcharse.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Ron lo rompió.

-¿Por qué has dejado Adivinación? -preguntó Ron, con un atisbo de rencor en la voz que Harry se percató.

-Porque como te he dicho esta mañana, solo porque sea fácil no quiere decir que sea lo que necesito -dijo Harry queriendo zanjar la conversación.

-Pero, pero... -intentó replicar Ron, pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad.

-Pero nada Ron -cortó Harry- he decidido que quiero cursar Runas Antiguas.

Ron parecía que queria volver a replicar pero una mirada de Harry bastó para que dejara pasar el tema. Y así tras el pitido que marcaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde Ron se marchó hacia la torre norte donde se impartía la asignatura mientras le dirigía una ultima mirada a Harry. Harry decidió seguir el consejo de Azrael y bajar a visitar la Camara Secreta, pero primero se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor para coger su capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador. Salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y se puso la capa mientras comprobaba que no había nadie a alrededor y se dirigió al baño de Myrtle en el segundo piso.

El baño se hallaba desierto como así marcaba el Mapa ,y dando gracias que no estaba Myrtle, Harry limpió el Mapa y salió debajo de su capa. Enfrentando el lavabo correcto, el cual llevaba una serpiente grabada a un costado, e imaginando que era una de verdad dijo " _Ábrete_ ". El silbido que salió de su boca accionó el mecanismo y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. El lavabo se hundió dejando a la vista una tubería grande por la cual saltó. El viaje no era uno agradable sobretodo por el olor que emanaba de las tuberías pero tras unos minutos de giros aterrizó con un pequeño puf en el suelo.

-¡Lumos! -pronunció en la profundidad del túnel dejando ver su profundidad.

El suelo estaba repleto de pequeños huesos de ratas y otros animales, y junto con la luz proyectada de su varita las sombras parecían monstruosas. Girando por una curva se encontró la muda de piel del basilisco intacta, tal y como estaba dos años atrás, Harry ponderó si la magia remanente del basilisco tendría algo que ver con ello, pero fue sacado del sus cavilaciones cuando encontró una parte del túnel derrumbada. El agujero que había en el centro dejaba ver como de pequeño era cuando bajó la primera vez y con cuidado de no alterar la estructura del techo amplió el agujero por el cual podía pasar una persona. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente y tras doblar una última curva vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpiente entrelazadas con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

-" _Ábrete_ " -dijo en un pequeño silbido, provocando que las serpientes se separaran para dar paso a la cámara.

Por un momento al ver al basilisco en medio de la cámara, se preparó para un posible ataque, pero tras unos segundos donde no había otro ruido que el de su propia respiración se adentró en la cámara, con el muro detrás de él cerrándose a su paso. Se acercó despacio al cádaver de la enorme serpiente, donde tras ella se encontraba un charco de lo que parecía sangre, pero Harry sabia que era tinta y en el charco se encontraba el colmillo del basilisco que le había mordido en su antebrazo. Tras observar bien el cádaver llegó a una única conclusión, tuvo suerte, mucha suerte. El tamaño del rey de las serpientes era como mínimo 20 metros de largo con dos metros de ancho, suficiente para tragar a una persona entera. Si no fuera por la oportuna herida que Fawkes le había inflingido en los ojos, el basilisco habría acabado con él en segundos. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda al imaginar ser tragado por semejante monstruo.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, ponderó que debía hacer con el cuerpo de la serpiente, ¿dejarlo en la cámara?, ¿quemarlo?, ¿venderlo?, el veneno de basilisco era una herramienta para eliminar los horrocruxes, tendría que extraer el veneno del cuerpo y guardarlo en un contenedor seguro para destruir los otros horrocruxes. Venderlo sería la opción más sensata, sus padres le habían dejado dinero en su cámara de confianza, pero nunca supo cuanto tuvo en su cámara personal al ser solo accesible al ser mayor de edad.

Apartando finalmente su mirada del reptil, la centró esta vez en la estatua a la cual pertenecía esta cámara, Salazar Slytherin. El rostro gigantesco de Slytherin tenia unos rasgos simiescos con una barba fina que descansaba a los pies del mago, tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver bien su altura completa. Acercándose a la estatua pudo ver como seguía en perfecto estado de conservación, excepto por algunos agujeros ocasionados por los coletazos enloquecidos de la serpiente.

Dando un vistazo completo a la cámara musitó donde Slytherin escondía su estudio personal, si él fuera el que tuviera que esconder una habitación lo haría a plena vista y a la vez difícil de acceder... y que mejor sitio que en el nido de una serpiente. Volviendo a mirar a la cara de Slytherin recitó las palabras que hacia unos años Tom había hablado para convocar al basilisco.

-" _Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro_ " -recitó en pársel.

La boca de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para dejar pasar a una persona del tamaño de Hagrid.

-" _Escaleras_ " -volvió a repetir en pársel. Dudaba que el gran Salazar Slytherin tuviera que trepar su propia estatua para entrar dentro de su habitación. Y, confirmando sus pensamientos, lo que parecía ser la lengua de la propia estatua se desenrolló dejando paso a su paso unas escaleras de piedra polvorientas. Con un pequeño Lumos, siguió el camino marcado por las escaleras hasta la entrada que era la boca y lo primero que vio fue que el interior era gigantesco, una sala circular con siete direcciones diferentes. Sin otra intención que explorar toda la sala se adentró en la dirección central y tras unos minutos de andar en silencio, llegó a una puerta de roble oscura con una inscripción en la puerta que parecía decir Slytherin. Armándose de valor y esperando que no hubiera ninguna trampa en su entrada abrió la puerta.

El estudio personal de Slytherin, o eso es lo que suponía Harry, no contaba con una abundancia de muebles, una mesa de madera oscura con un libro en su superficie y un pequeño soporte para velas se situaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación junto con una pequeña estantería con unos pocos libros cubiertos de polvo conformaba la mayor parte de la habitación.

- _Ha sido un tiempo desde que alguien a entrado a mi cámara -_ una voz proveniente de la parte derecha de la habitación le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Actuando por reflejo levantó su varita ante la inesperada audiencia que tenia y por primera vez en su historia se enfrentó a... ¿sí mismo?

El hombre representado en el cuadro albergaba la treintena, tenia sus mismos ojos verdes, pero mas brillantes, su mismo cabello negro pero recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros y con un rostro angular propio de la nobleza. Una inspección mas cercana del sujeto reflejaba un porte y una clase propios de los sangre pura, junto con unas vestimentas propias del propio Lucius Malfoy. Pero lo más llamativo era la inscripción bajo en cuadro, ajena al paso del tiempo, escrita en un verde brillante, SALAZAR SIONNE SLYTHERIN.

* * *

 **Siento mucho el tiempo que he tardado en publicar, no tengo mucho tiempo entre el trabajo y la carrera, espero que lo podáis comprender. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la hist** **oria y me anima mucho ver los mensajes de apoyo que me llegan. Mil gracias de verdad. Todas las criticas constructivas están abiertas y si me decís algún aporte que pueda incluir en la historia lo incluiré si me parece factible. Un abrazo a todos.**


	6. Salazar Slytherin

**CAPITULO 6 : SALAZAR SLYTHERIN**

-¿Salazar Sionne Slytherin? -preguntó Harry estupefacto.

El hombre que tenia delante de él no tenia en común con la enorme estatua que estaba situada en la cámara, la estatua representaba un hombre entrado en la vejez con rasgos de simio mientras que el cuadro representaba a un hombre sentado en un trono hecho de oro con una serpiente en el brazo en la plena juventud de su vida y con una semblanza a sí mismo un tanto inquietante.

- _Curioso_ , _tienes los mismos ojos que mi hija Seraph, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre joven? -_ preguntó Salazar interesado haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

- _Harry James Potter -_ respondió automáticamente Harry en pársel. El tono de comando perduraba incluso en el cuadro del fundador de Hogwarts.

- _Un Potter, francamente curioso -_ musitó- _Al final el sueño de Godric se hizo realidad._

- _Godric, ¿cómo Godric Gryffindor? -_ preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- _Así es, Godric tenia la esperanza de poder juntar nuestras familias, pero por desgracia nunca lo pudo ver -_ explicó Salazar- _pero tus ojos, tu capacidad de hablar pársel y el nombre de Potter indican que finalmente nuestras familias se hicieron una._

 _-¿Mis ojos? -_ preguntó Harry llevándose la mano libre a la cara- _¿qué ocurre con mis ojos?_

 _-Tienes los mismos ojos que mi hija Seraph, eso te hace parte de mi familia._

 _-Imposible -_ refutó Harry negando con la cabeza- _mis ojos son heredados de mi madre y ella era una hija de muggles._

 _-¿Hija de muggles? -_ el tono de Slytherin se había vuelto unos tonos mas frío- _nadie de la linea Slytherin es un nacido de muggles -e_ l tono de la palabra muggles contenía tanto veneno como el que recorría en las glándulas de las serpientes.

 _-Mi madre Lily Evans es una nacida de muggles... -_ volvió a intentar Harry.

 _-Imposible -_ cortó Salaza _r- solo aquellos relacionados directamente a mi sangre pueden hablar pársel_ -explicó lentamente Salazar- _tu familia materna debe de provenir de una rama de squibs, seguramente debido a la endogamia, el poder latente mágico se fue diluyendo hasta que un nuevo nacido tuvo suficiente poder para despertar su magia. Pero debo decir que tu pareces más cuerdo y sano que el último hablante la última vez que me visitó, aunque cuerdo nunca fue una palabra para describirlo -_ finalizó mirando de arriba a abajo al joven ante él.

- _Voldemort y cordura nunca han ido de la mano_ -concordó Harry a sus palabras-. _Intentó matar a un recién nacido por temor a ser destruido -_ espetó Harry.

 _-¿Una profecía? -_ preguntó Slytherin descifrando entre lineas las palabras de Harry.

Calmando su temperamento Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿ _Qué relataba la profecía?_

Sabiendo que los únicos capaces de acceder a la Cámara eran él y Voldemort, y este último se encontraba escondido en su forma de bebé Harry le reveló la profecía.

- _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._

 _-Totalmente imprecisa -_ dijo finalmente Slytherin tras unos segundos analizando las palabras- _más de una persona debe de haberle desafiado más de tres veces y el calendario puede no referirse al gregoriano. Pero tenia razón al marcarte como su igual, al fin y el cabo ambos venís de mi linea sanguínea._

 _-Hay algo más -_ prosiguió Harry, vacilando un poco ante lo que iba a relatarle- _parte de la profecía se ha completado._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Yo... he muerto -_ respondió finalmente Harry.

La actitud de Slytherin cambió rápidamente ante sus palabras, su porte se tensó y su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Harry, esmeraldas contra esmeraldas, analizando la veracidad de sus palabras.

- _Así que eres tú... -_ siseó midiendo sus palabras- _eres el legado de los Peverell_ -hizo una pequeña pausa-. _Hace cientos de años la familia Peverell estaba formada por tres hermanos, Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, todos ellos poderosos magos, tan poderosos que llamaron la atención de una entidad primigenia, el fin de todas las cosas, la Muerte -_ el tono de Salazar Slytherin era cauteloso al hablar del destino final de los seres vivos- _la Muerte, cautelosa del poder que los tres hermanos albergaban, decidió hacer un trato con ellos, jamás alcanzar el potencial máximo de su magia en su vida, a cambio ella les otorgaría una pequeña parte de su poder_ -tras una pequeña pausa para que asentara lo que estaba contando, contando, prosiguió- _Al mayor de ellos que era un duelista experto le entregó la varita más poderosa jamás creada, el hermano mediano dolido ante la partida repentina de su esposa le otorgó la capacidad de volver a verla, y el pequeño que jamás supo las verdaderas intenciones de la Muerte le otorgó parte de su capa, para posteriormente esconderse._

El relato que Slytherin acababa de contar se asemejaba a la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos que Hermione había encontrado en el libro de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, pero las diferencias en el relato resaltaban a simple vista. En vez de una entidad furiosa por no haber conseguido sus víctimas, la historia de Slytherin retrataba la impresión que Azrael le había dado a Harry cuando la había conocido, astuto y cauto. Harry ya no era aquel joven necio que cargaba hacia el peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias, la guerra cambia a las personas y él con ella, que Azrael le hubiera enviado de vuelta años atrás solamente por poseer las Reliquias no era pura coincidencia, había algo más, estaba seguro. Ahora era el momento de usar toda la astucia que poseía y que el Sombrero Seleccionador había visto en él años atrás, tenia que prepararse para la guerra inminente e intentar ganarla antes incluso de que comenzara.

- _Mi familia -_ prosiguió Slytherin cortando los pensamientos de Harry- _desciende del hermano mediano, Cadmus. Godric descendía del hermano pequeño, y hacia años que nadie sabia nada sobre la familia del hermano mayor. Las posesiones que la Muerte le habían entregado a los hermanos se pasaron a conocer cómo las Reliquias de la Muerte, y solo aquellos descendentes de los Peverell eran capaces de maximizar todo su poder. La tradición en mi familia relataba que solo aquel descendientes de los tres hermanos podría soportar todo el poder que ellas conllevaban, el Señor de la Muerte._

- _He poseído las tres -_ interrumpió Harry- _antes de morir, llegué a poseer todas las Reliquias, es gracias a ellas que estoy de vuelta._

 _-La Muerte no dejaría jamás salir ningún alma de su reino sin una buena razón. -_ refutó Slytherin.

- _No, no lo haría -_ acordó Harry- _pero aún no he descubierto el porqué._

 _-Cuidado joven, la Muerte es la entidad más astuta y absoluta de todas, al fin y al cabo todos acabamos enfrentándonos a ellas, mas tarde o mas temprano._

Mirando el reloj de su muñeca se dio cuenta que había pasado casi una hora en la Cámara y aun le quedaba un rato mas para que acabasen las clases por las tardes. Decidiendo matar el tiempo restante le preguntó al retrato algo que le había estando rondando por la cabeza.

-¿ _Por qué la estatua de la Cámara no se parece en nada a usted?_

 _-La persona representada en la estatua no soy yo -_ contestó Slytherin con una pequeña sonrisa- _Cadmus Peverell podría haber sido un poderoso mago, pero no el más apuesto._

-¿ _Por qué entonces tendría la estatua de Cadmus Peverell en su Cámara? -_ preguntó Harry _._

 _-Por respeto y admiración, por supuesto -_ contestó Slytherin- _no cualquier persona llama la atención de la Muerte y vive para contarlo._

-¿ _Qué hay en el resto de las habitaciones? -_ preguntó Harry escaneando la habitación.

 _-Una sala de práctica de hechizos, un laboratorio, una biblioteca, dormitorios y la habitación de Serafall._

 _-¿Serafall? -_ preguntó, volviendo su atención a Salazar.

- _El basilisco -_ respondió- _¿qué ha sido de ella?_

 _-Está muerta -_ respondió incómodo Harry _\- Voldemort le ordenó que atacara a los nacidos de muggles en la escuela, y tuve que matarla para detenerla._

La expresión de Slytherin tomó varias formas, rabia, melancolía para finalmente posarse en tristeza.

- _Es mejor que así esté -_ dijo finalmente el retrato- _sus ultimas instrucciones eran proteger a la escuela de un peligro mayor al que no se pudiera enfrentar-_ con un pequeño suspiro prosiguió- _Tom, Voldemort como se hace llamar habría torcido sus instrucciones declarando a los nacidos de muggless una amenaza. Sí, es mejor así -_ finalizó.

- _Tengo que irme -_ dijo Harry, volviendo a mirar a su reloj y dirigiéndose a la salida- _volveré a aquí en cuanto pueda._

 _-Cuídate joven, te estaré esperando_ -dijo finalmente el retrato mientras que acomodaba la serpiente entre sus hombros.

* * *

Hermione Granger era chica de 15 años, 16 el 19 de septiembre, bastante atractiva con el pelo marrón oscuro, una voz mandona e inteligente, terroríficamente inteligente. A la edad de 4 años ya era capaz de leer y a la de 5 escribía con fluidez. Era lo que los examinadores corroboraron una genio, su capacidad de memorizar datos asombraron a los expertos. Pero de pequeña siempre ocurrían cosas extrañas e inexplicables a su alrededor, con 5 años e incapaz de alcanzar un libro del estante superior de la estantería, se encontró con el la mano sin poder explicar como había llegado, a la de edad de 6 al intentar coger una galleta del tarro de la cocina cayó al suelo para romperse en pedazos, asustada ante la posible reprimenda de sus padres el tarro se arregló solo. Era por esas extrañas ocurrencias que, cuando llegó la carta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sus padres suspiraron aliviados que las ocurrencias tuvieran una explicación, era una bruja.

Era el sueño de cualquier niño, que niño no sueña ser capaz de hacer magia, hechizos, pociones e incluso volar. Sus sueños se tornaron en pesadillas tras su primera semana de colegio, sus ansias de aprender, de mejorar, de poder hacer lo imaginable, hicieron de ella un objetivo de burla. No era nada nuevo para ella, al fin y al cabo ser mas inteligente que otros niños siempre le había pasado factura, nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos. Hogwarts no fue diferente, mientras que en su antiguo colegio era ridiculizada por su inteligencia, aquí lo era además por su sangre, sangre sucia era el término despectivo que utilizaban para aquellos nacidos de muggles como ella. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue el día de Halloween , en clase de Encantamientos estaban practicando el encantamiento levitador, Wingardium Leviosa, cuando intentando ayudar a Ronald Weasley, sus crueles palabras le hicieron romper a llorar. Saltándose la fiesta programada para esa noche en el Gran Comedor, se encontraba llorando en un cubículo del baño de chicas del primer piso cuando lo olió antes que lo vio, un trol. Distintas emociones recorrieron su cuerpo en ese instante, confusión, reconocimiento para finalmente asentarse en miedo, terror. Segura que su fin estaba cerca, rogó, suplicó y lloró a quien fuera que la salvara mientras se escondía debajo de un sifón de un lavabo del baño.

Harry Potter.

Ese era el nombre de su salvador, un pequeño niño flaco y desgarbado, más pequeño de lo habitual para su edad y con un pelo negro indomable y los ojos verdes mas expresivos y preciosos que había visto nunca. Ella lo conocía, como no, el Niño-Que-Vivió, aquel quien había derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Lord Voldemort. Había leído sobre él en Historia de la Magia Moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX. Junto a él iba el culpable de sus lágrimas Ronald Weasley, un niño de cabello rojo ardiente, larguirucho y cubierto de pecas. Entre ambos pudieron dejar inconsciente al trol, siendo irónico la forma de hacerlo, levitando el garrote y dejándolo caer encima de su cabeza.

Su mirada se clavó contra la suya, marrón contra esmeralda, y lo único que vio fue preocupación sincera por su bienestar y por primera vez en su vida sintió que podía pertenecer a algún sitio. El concurso de miradas acabó con la llegada de los profesores, pero Hermione se llevó algo con ella que nunca podría reemplazar, su primer y mejor amigo.

La amistad entre ellos fue rápida, y su lealtad mutua fue pronto demostrada, Harry le protegía del abuso y ella le ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera. Pero fue en su segundo curso, cuando se devoción por ella fue demostrada, tras la fatídica reapertura de la Camara de los Secretos. Tras su petrificación a causa de la mirada del basilisco suelto por la escuela, Harry la visitó todos los días en su cama del ala médica y sabiendo su ansía de estudio, escribió tan pulcramente como pudo todos los apuntes de todas las asignaturas, una tarea titánica teniendo en cuenta que requería estar despierto en clases como Historia de la Magia y no responder a las burlas de Snape en Pociones.

Tras su despetrificación a manos de Madam Pomfrey, fue informada de lo que Harry había hecho por ella y lloró de felicidad por primera vez en su vida. No se daría cuenta hasta mucho más tarde, pero se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

Así que cuando fue libre de ir al Gran Comedor y vio que levantaba la cabeza de la mesa no pudo más y corrió hacia él, interceptándole con un fuerte abrazo que expresó toda la gratitud que no podía poner en palabras.

Pero no todo era alegría, su primera prueba a su amistad fue debido a una escoba, una maldita escoba. Harry había recibido una escoba en Navidad la cual no llevaba ni nota ni nombre del remitente, asustada ante la posibilidad de que fuera Sirius Black con su mejor intención fue a decirle a la profesora McGonagall lo ocurrido.

Enfado. Confusión. Traición.

Esas fueron las expresiones que Hermione pudo observar en Harry, y su tratamiento frío hacia ella dolió, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Los siguientes días fueron una repetición de primer año, un infierno que había olvidado. Pero Harry tampoco era él mismo, sus sonrisas eran escasas y no le llegaban a los ojos y su ceño fruncido era más predominante. Pero gracias a Hagrid ambos Harry y Ron se habían disculpado, Harry con verdadero arrepentimiento, y ella lo había abrazado, ambos conscientes que sin el otro no eran verdaderamente felices. Esa debía de haber sido su primera pista que algo había cambiado en ella, al fin y al cabo, ella no era completamente Hermione sin Harry.

Pero donde se dio cuenta que había cambiado fue cuando juntos volaron en Buckbeak, el hipogrifo, para rescatar a su padrino. Al fin y al cabo si tienes fobia a las alturas, no te subes a un animal salvaje e intentas salvar a un criminal no convicto. Tampoco ayudaba que su mejor amigo le había dicho que confiase en él, y ella, tan natural como el sol que sale y se pone cada día lo había hecho, al fin y al cabo era Harry.

Así que un arranque de valentía que el sombrero había visto en ella, al despedirlo para las vacaciones de verano le había dado un beso en la mejilla para posteriormente salir rápidamente para evitar que viera su sonrojo, por lo que no pudo ver el sonrojo de Harry ni la pequeña sonrisa.

La próxima vez que lo vio tenia qué darle crédito, había crecido hasta una altura de 1,75 metros resaltando su diferencia de altura de la suya, 1,67. Pero algo había ocurrido, su actitud hasta el día de la final de la copa de Quidditch fue como el de cualquier aficionado, ansioso y excitado ante el partido más importante del año, pero ese día algo había cambiado, atrás estaba el Harry excitado par dejar paso a un Harry tranquilo, sereno, maduro. También resultaba extraña su actitud con Ron, su repentina animosidad para con el pelirrojo no se le había pasado por alto, pero cuando le había preguntado cuál era el problema, le había abrazado, Harry, a ella. Harry nunca había iniciado un abrazo y ella sabía porqué, los malditos Dursleys le habían hecho incómodo al contacto físico, aunque no totalmente rechazaba el contacto, tampoco era partidario de gestos de afecto. Es por esa razón que se sorprendió cuando en la tienda tras el partido y le enfrentó preguntándole qué ocurría con Ron, le abrazó y le dijo que era su mejor amiga.

Si era sincera consigo misma, tras el abrazo todas las preocupaciones por su relación con Ron salieron de su cabeza, solo para quedar una, cómo de segura y a gusto había estado en sus brazos. Pero mientras se marchaba a su habitación, le quedó la duda ¿qué había ocurrido entre ellos? Así que había ido a Ron a preguntárselo solo para recibir la respuesta que no había ocurrido nada con Harry.

Tras terminar la redacción mandada por la profesora Sprout, acerca de los bubotubérculos, recogió las plumas, el tintero y los pergaminos para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor. De camino hacia la torre no pudo de dejar de pensar como habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Harry, la aceleración de su corazón cuando le miraba, las pequeñas emociones que sentía cuando reía y lo adorable que se veía cuando fruncía el ceño concentrándose. Parándose en seco ante sus pensamientos, dejó salir una palabra que pocos creerían que había sido dicha por ella.

 _Mierda_.

Sabia que significaban esos pensamientos, no por nada su coeficiente intelectual era extremadamente alto, tenia un flechazo por su mejor amigo. Y por segunda vez en el día volvió a dejar escapar la palabra.

 _Mierda._

* * *

 **¡Hey! Hola a todos otra vez y gracias por seguir leyendo mi pequeña obra. Intentaré traer más a menudo actualizaciones a esta historia. También quisiera saber si alguno de mis lectores le gustaría hacer de beta-reader para esta historia, suelo revisar unas dos o tres veces cada capitulo antes de subirlo, pero siempre suelen haber errores, así que si alguno de vosotros está interesado que me envíe un mensaje privado. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
